Midnight Sanctuary
by EvoIIICE9A
Summary: A struggling young artist trying to get the world at his feet and a successful club owner who already has it, can each encounter with each other lead to something more? *ItaxDei, ItaDei* *Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Language, Sexual Content, Adult Situations*
1. Elegantly Wasted

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU**  
Prompt:** 07. スーパースター (Superstar)  
**Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 1, 459  
**Warnings:** Alcohol, Kissing, Vomit  
**Summary:** Life's cross by accidental chance and a lot of alcohol

**Bonus Writer Notes: **My contribution for my 30 fic challenge for Itachi and Deidara for 30 Kisses. Basically each one has to include a kiss or something that will lead to it or can be interpreted as one. This one is a bit more challenging than what I'm used to. I have to make my brain work.

* * *

**Elegantly Wasted**

Uchiha Itachi. As soon as that name was uttered from anyone's lips, they would jump to attention with prayers of seeking just a second of his precious time, to have their name spoken about in that same sentence. There were very few that didn't know that name and the ones who didn't would quickly find out with a short rendition of his life and the achievements that were well known around the community. Born to the rich Uchiha legacy, son of the Chief of Police, blew them all away during his schooling academically as well as physically, college years still hitting that peak in a Business degree to graduate, branching out as one of the youngest business owners of the century without the help of mommy and daddy like most of the young heirs and heiress. His success had every man wanting to be him and every women including a few men wanting to get into his pants.

There was one at least who hadn't heard of the grand stature of the young man nor would the fairytale life of riches to filthy rich appease him in any way, that person was the vibrant long haired blonde who sloppily dragged his short red-head companion inside this so called popular night club to have a friend at his side for a night of drinking, relaxing and unwinding down from the harsh reality of his life. Unlike the other who was born with the silver spoon in his mouth, Deidara's saga had not been one that was so opportune. Born to upper middle class society, he had all the necessities that a growing child could hope for, a loving father who worked in the building industry while his mother was the breadwinner of the family as a CEO of an obscure Import/ Export trading company that had a strange obsession with turning her son into something that he wasn't. During his late teenage years, his father passed away after an accident on site, estranging him from his mother and onwards to pursue his own path as an artist… a struggling one at that.

But life was something to be relish rather than dwelled upon, wibbling in the corner about how much life was not going his way wasn't his style at all. Tonight there would be no restrictions to hold him back, money or otherwise, he was going to let it all hang loose and get absolutely plastered. Deidara's arm slung over his friend's shoulder much to his complaint and tugging away to free himself of the closeness while the other banged on the counter top to get the attention he wanted, ordering up himself a drink… a couple of drinks, watching the bartender line up the row of pure brain numbing alcohol salivating assortment, knocking each one back in an orderly fashion. The taste inside his mouth was like a party on his delicate palette, the combination of sweetness of cocktails slightly curdling from the stiffness of hard spirits only to bring around a wave of a hand ordering a few more, loosening up from the pleasant hum tingling through his blood work.

High up above the crowd overlooking the waves of bodies gyrating in rapid timing to the music, hands searching over the people next to them swaying seductively on the dance floor, grinding hips together until another instant couple took leave for a more quieter location, that was where he stayed. Famed presence he might have been but for anyone to spend more than a minute in his company unless it revolved around business was a rarity. His perch up high over the area was more fulfilling than being down mingling for ethics and customer satisfaction. He did not search for these kind of meaningless achievements. People came if the place drew them in and if they didn't so be it, they came for their own reasons and not because he kissed enough ass to get them there.

Everything he had done was taken in methodical steps, each detail dotted twice signing off leaving nothing behind, all that for tonight was completed, taking to his desk with a bottle of bourbon pouring himself a stiff drink. There was no need for him to hang around for the night with the respectable and trustworthy staff that he had hired especially since they knew the price of doing anything to disgrace themselves in front of customers bring in the bad publicity but he wasn't ready to leave just yet, knocking down the bitter alcohol that burned all the way down to his stomach. There had to be something that was going to happen that would liven his night up or else it would be back home to that cold bed, ready to repeat the same routine for another day.

Sex on the Beach, Orgasm, Quick Fuck, Cock Sucking Cowboy. Deidara was completely oblivious to what all of these were but the way they jumped out at him from the cocktail menu that blurred in front of his eyesight he had to order them all, rolling each name of the tip of his tongue as if whispered to a lover anxiously waiting to see if they were going to be an orgasmic experience like the name stated. Anticipating peaked, every second ticked by like a minute only being able to do nothing more to watch the bartender shake around the metal cylinder container that would bring him one step closer to happiness until finally they were presented to widened eyes. Ooooh how they looked ever so syrupy.

Down one by one is quick hits they all went finished off with a sigh of fulfillment in his belly, either that or he felt the strange need to suddenly run off to relieve himself. "You know what… I'm going to kiss the next person that walks past, un" Deidara exclaimed to what he believed was his friend only to receive a drunken slur in return from another random patron. The red-head had ditched him at the shots to escape back to the sanctuary of his home. It didn't matter who he tell anyway, tonight was the night that he was going to let if all hang loose.

The faithful shrug returned as the answer from the intoxicated female at his side, leaning in closer to him just maybe with the off chance that she would be able to get that kiss from him in place of the arbitrary passer. Next thing she found herself flat on her face and the seat vacated losing the shot that she had but he was nice enough to leave behind little shooter glasses, dipping her finger inside to clean out the sugary goodness.

Many of the people passing by swayed blurring into the background making them extremely hard to pick out, the lesson wisely learnt of never mixing your drinks was being realized by the blonde with a few blinks to focus the frame, squinting once that didn't work. "I don't see so good, un" the male muttered clinging onto someone's shirt pulling himself up to stand upright.

The lifeline he had clung to was strong, firm, very well built but yet not like he was bulging with muscles, the physique was very welcomed as his pillar. Oh whatever. It looked like he was the first person that had walked past that he was aware of, pulling the cease of his buttoned up shirt down lower, crushing his alcohol stained lips against the thin lightly closes ones in what could have been constructed as a kiss.

Gasps of shock, jealousy and excitement brought the people surrounding to a dead silence, even to the overly dramatic effect where there the music was shut off, all eyes turned towards the pair locked in a seemingly deep one sided embrace. "That bitch, how could this happen" "It's not fair I wanted to do that" "Damn that is hot" "They just kissed Uchiha Itachi!"

For someone that Deidara has no idea about or could care less about, he was openly kissing that renown dubbed famous ebony haired man in the middle of the walkway out of the club. Uchiha Itachi, the eminent lust of everyone's wanting attention… the blonde pulled away with a dazed awestruck gaze up at him, fawning over the man he had randomly selected. Crimson and azure exchanging glances back and forth, the blue trailing down his concealed toned chest only accentuated highlights from muscle taunting the material of his shirt, lower past the fabric of his pants noting that he was indeed of the male gender and lower to the ground, unable to catch his hand in time retching onto the ground.

Uchiha Itachi… illustrious club owner and possessor of the shoes now covered with vomit.


	2. In His Shoes

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU**  
Prompt:** 011. くちなしの花 (Gardenia)  
**Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 2, 200  
**Warnings:** None**  
Summary:** Retribution is sort after for a mess that was left behind the previous night

**Bonus Writers Notes:** Written while drunk, edited while hung over

* * *

**In His Shoes**

The morning after. That was something that was filled with tension, trying to remember what you had done the night before or who you had done, only flashes of fragmented memories to remind you of the bottle in your hand downing bitter burning substances into the throat that was going to hate you the next day, rolling over in an unknown place finding yourself in a puddle of bile in the alley way or even the bed of a hairy women that was at least ten years older but at the time she seemed surprisingly sexy. The hazards of drinking were something that couldn't be avoided, many times you would tell yourself that you would never do it again only to repeat the process a week down the track or even the next day in the never ending cycle that no matter how much you pushed away, the temptation was always too strong.

A grunt, a groan, a roll over caressing fluff balled sheets that desperately needed washing, reeking of the smell that clearly was still in the back of his throat, cracking open eyelids to retract from the burning sunlight streaming through the window between the dusty lattice slates told him that he had once again survived another hurricane night coming out of it unscathed so far, quickly shut again moaning wails of it was too early to wake up throwing the pillow at the irritating source to block it out. He could have lain in bed all day if it was possible, actually it wasn't that bad of an idea but the twitching in his nether regions wasn't going to let him wanting to expel the vast amount of liquid built up into his bladder thanks to the dehydrating quality of that… whatever it was that he drank, bring forth another moan sitting up like the rising dead, hands stretched out in front of him.

Spinning in his head brought forth queasiness inside his empty stomach from the rush of blood going straight upwards, clutching the throbbing temples while glancing down beside him at least he had a double bed and thankfully no one else in it because that scary women with a whip and handcuffs wanting to call him 'Pookie' was something he didn't want to have to deal with now. Shuffling to the side of the bed tugging along the sheet that draped over his waist somehow in his boxers instead of the clothes he wore last night, the hung over blonde hunched over grabbing his stomach in immense pain, wanting everything to stop moving for just a split second.

"I will never drink again, un"

And thus the continuation of the never end fight against the poison known as alcohol.

Someone he managed to drag himself to his feet continuing the shuffled moans all the way into the bathroom, thankfully close to the bedroom in his small one bedroom apartment, dropping his boxers enough to wrestle out into freedom aiming the deadly weapon into the porcelain bowl sighing in instant relief and fighting off bladder damage, giving another groan out loud only it was joined by a soft mew.

"Ahhh shit!" he exclaimed trying to get himself back on course as his leg became a scratching post for the soft and furry, finishing up with a flush and adjustment, washing his hands clean before bending over and picking up the small tabby kitten in his arms. "One of these days I am going to teach you how to use a can opener, un"

Morning feeding time for the critter and it was wise not to leave her waiting or else scratches that were not from a lover would be across his chest from the imperative want for nourishment. Today's menu selection was… Pilchard, Prawn and Mussel wet mix and Salmon Flavoured Crunch, Whitebait, Vegetables & Cheesy Crisps. Jesus the fricking cat at better than what he did, pampered little bastard but then again, he too could eat like that it… damn it no, he was not going to eat cat food. The plate placed on the ground with a side dish of milk sent the kitten tumbling from his arms rolling along the floor not yet stable enough to prove that cats always landed on their feet, straight into morning breakfast while he retreated back to the fridge. "Looks like its juice for me" he smirked feeling a bit perkier now.

Not only was he getting the liquids that his body craved but all the lovely medicinal tablets that cured headaches as well as the common hang over, swallowing two back, gulping down the cranberry flavoured drink along with it and cooking some toast, runny eggs and bacon. Everything that was needed to get the arteries hardening plus grease was the best thing to have afterwards.

Breakfast successfully completed and kept down for the morning, now a shower was needed, listening to the hammering pipes that pounded in his head from the air that always got trapping inside, soaking himself from head down to feet in the warm soothing water in a standing soak to ale his pains, stepping out towel clad after he was finished. One around his waist and one holding up the bun of his long caramel blonde locks, sliding out in a better mood than before to hear a knock at the door. Treading carefully over to the front door he opened it up looking up at the taller dark haired male looming over him, arms crossed looking like he was a rejected Secret Service Agent with the black tinted shades.

"You lost, un?" he asked raising an eyebrow to the early intruder.

Crimson eyes glared back at him piercing straight thought him with a raised eye at the appearance he had showed up to answered the door it but he wasn't here to casually observe, rising up an object for him to look at with a stoic face. "You will pay to get these cleaned" he stated, thrusting them into his arms without a care if he would have dropped the towel.

Last time he had checked he wasn't the dry cleaners and he didn't like other peoples dirty laundry, shoving them back over with a chuckle in no way wanting to have to do people's cleaning today. "No that is fine, you keep them"

"You _will_ clean them"  
"No I _won't_, un"  
"If not I will make you buy me a new pair"  
"I don't even know you"

Back and forth the pair of shoes that smelt like they were rotting in the head of the sun after being smothered in food wastes was shoved between the brunette and the blonde, one small kitten playing a game of tennis with his head watching the rebound back and forth since neither one of them taking claim over the article of clothing. Deidara had no idea why he should take them and it didn't make a different because he didn't want them. "How about you leave now, un" he finished up his debate, thrusting the dress shoes back into the firm chest with a nod of satisfaction that he had finally got rid of them.

"I am not going anywhere until you pay to have them professionally cleaned. After all you were the one that threw up on them"

Hmmm now that memory seemed vaguely familiar, searching back the fragmented pieced of the night, Deidara tried to grasp onto that one moment were he seemed to remember a lot of cocktails, a stupid comment and one very handsome guy he had latched onto that looked like a girl, no wait he had a package it was a guy. "Oh that was you" the blonde clicked remembering at least that past. But there was no chance in hell that he was going to pay for his shoes to get cleaned, the guy reeked of money, he could just buy a new pair. "Or perhaps I can give you another kiss as payment, un"

Lithe arms outreached around the sturdy neck of the male, leaning up on tippy toes drawing himself in closer to his body nudging against the tip of the shoes into his chest but that wasn't going to stop him, advancing lips lingering around his supple skin exhaling hot breaths against them. It would be cheaper than spending the money on something like that and Deidara couldn't deny that he was a very attractive man, not that he had really had much experience with them at all except for that one time when he had kissed the most eye-catching and popular guy during his days at high school. Granted he had the crap beaten out of him for that not only by him but the girls took swings too. But this stranger was something of a rarity, like a unique star that flickered in the sky standing out above the rest with those entrancing ruby eyes, it would bring pleasure to kiss him again so at least time he would remember it better.

Squawking knocked back by the point of the shoes poking into the rib cage it looked like he seemed to be rejected, footwear dropped into his hands with a smirk and the final words "I will be around at six to collect them" closing the door for himself, leaving behind a blinking set of blue eyes that looked down at the shoes wondering where the hell he was going to do with them. Apparently cleaning was in the agenda.

Night time fell around the city bringing out the flickering of street lights in bad need of repair, only one of them shone directly into his window making it hard to focus on the small sculpture in front of him that was trying to take shape, only for the moment looking like a mound to beige that needed to be worked skilfully. Rising to his feet aggravated with the lack of maintenance by the city officials, the curtains were drawn shut bringing on a look over his shoulder at the knock at the door, a glance at the clock brought a huff. 6 PM on the dot. Did he have a build in clock or something?

Not really wanting to open it up to invite the person in, Deidara slinked over to the door with the box in hand already knowing who it was and what he came for. "Yeah yeah I got your damn shoes" he grumbled, swinging the warped door wide open softly gasping in shock at the one standing in front of him. If he thought that the annoyance was handsome before then now he looked absolutely breathtaking, black dress pants done up tight with the shirt tucked in showed that he was refined sophistication but at his level the shirt he was wearing was what derived his awareness, revealed the subtle protuberance of his chest that barely showed under the few buttons that did up the jade collared shirt. Yes shoes… that's what he needed to give him.

Taking the box out of his hold with a bored look, the lid opened peaking inside at the pristine cleaned shoes carefully wrapped with tissue paper that resembled a somewhat professional job, breathing in the aroma deeply through his nostrils trying to identify the flavour that brought a slight tinge of revulsion to his complexion. "It smells like a bathroom" he grumbled, reminding him of the smell of a fake tree that hung from the rear view mirrors of cars to mask the nasty smells of foot odour and nicotine.

That received a snort in retort from the blonde at the naive nature of the ignorant male, bathroom his ass, this was something more to his upper-class liking instead of the default Lavender or Rose that people used. Thanks to his amazing up chuck skills it had left the lingering smell behind that needed to be masked, picking out something more of a personal fragrance to quell the pungent stench. "It's Gardenia, un" he retorted to make sure that he was well aware of that fact.

A scoffed response not caring at all if it was some fancy flower or some form of vanilla fragrance, a shove back in his direction not satisfied at all with the job that he had done. He was the one that ever so not graciously tainted the footwear so in reality he had no use for them, just wanting a reason to seek revenge for his actions. There would be no way they would touch his feet again. "You keep them" he replied rolling his eyes, taking his exit out the door once again, leaving behind one very pissed off blonde.

The nerve of that bastard! All that hard work he went through to make sure that everything was to his liking just to have it thrown back in his face like that, the time it had taken to actually walk down to the city centre to search from one store to another, rejected because of a scent that wasn't to his delicate taste. Damn that guy got under his skin.

Wait… he didn't even know his name, he had no idea who the hell he was.


	3. Like Sugar To My Heart

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU  
**Prompt:** 023. 飴玉 (Candy)  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 1, 720  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Some things in this world can not be sweeter than Candy... or can they?

**Bonus Writers Note:** If you really want to know what the song is, its Candy by Mandy Moore. Yes I own this cd single XD and I listened to it on repeat all the time. As soon as I saw this prompt I could not get this song out of my head and I had to use it. Oh and pretend Deidara is a slow singer hehehehe

* * *

**Like Sugar ****To**** My Heart**

"I'm so addicted to the lovin' that you're feeding to me"

Days like this could not get more perfect, sunny skies that caresses the skin with its glowing warmth tenderly giving creamy skin an all over tingle of happiness from the crystal clear day. Flocks of pigeons hovering around the park bench where he had been sitting back enjoying the view of the literally bubbling water fountain fluttered off swarming through the sky, scattering away from the rising blonde spinning around in circles bathing within the loose baby feathers that kicked up with flight.

Most people despised the feral bird for being a pest that dragged the look of the city down, the large central point of town swarming with the creatures being the popular spot for picnicking and barbeques, drawing the feathered animals in searching for scraps to be stolen to appease their bottomless stomachs but Deidara loved them. Going wherever they wanted to, eating whatever took their fancy for the day instead of package instant noodles since water was the only other thing that you could afford. Being able to crap on whomever you wanted to just for sweet revenge because you didn't get what you want and able to play all day freely, soaring around city limits without a care in the world or boundaries to hold them back.

"Can't do without it. This feeling's got me weak in the knees, un"

His mouth widened baring teeth grinning at the flock trying to make their escape, raising the hefty camera that was strapped around his neck aiming towards the flurry of flapping wings, pressing down the button capturing the moment on memory card signalled with the electronic shutter sound that had replaced the cameras of old. Even he had taken the plunge to get out there and purchase himself a heavy chunk of an expensive digital camera to capture fleeting moments before they escaped, not just for personal enjoyment but a need for schooling choosing photography as an elective.

Unlike the rest he had not taken to college to get the formal training that people looked for but a night course that was held a couple of nights a week. These days art couldn't be admitted unless you have one hundred and one certificates that certified that you could paint a picture, take a glamour shot, draw at sketch or sculpt a mould. People only cared about qualifications instead of admiring the true beauty of what art was. He wasn't looking for formal work in agencies to put his masterpieces on display for the rich snobs to walk around glancing at it sideways to see if the shape of a tree truly resembled something that was hidden underneath, his art was exactly how it was supposed to be seen. That _was_ a tree.

"Body's in withdrawal every time you take it away "

Holding his hand up against the zoom lens, his wrist flicked back and forth measuring up the focal point of his subject clicking the button down arming the automatic succession of pictures capturing the surrounds with precision. Their assignment that they were given were nature. Finding the rarity in the common surrounds and capturing a moment that could express what Mother Earth was all about. While he wasn't exactly doing that for the time being, the blonde photographer found the water fountain that overflowed with soapy suds after a practical joke of late night escapades more entertaining, chuckling haughtily wishing he had thought of that before hand.

Shaking his head flopping around bubbles into the air it seemed that he wasn't the only one that found the erupting volcano of dishwashing liquid entertaining, a big head popping out flapping their long ears around shaking away the tickling substance saw a Labrador hiding in the mess playing hide and seek from their master that he had to get, dropping to his knees to get the right angle smiling the entire time as he got the exact shots he wanted. Nothing at all could bring him down today. Nothing at all.

"Can't you hear me callin' begging you to come out and play?"

Backpack slung back over his shoulder returning the camera into the protective pouch that kept it safe from damage, it was time that he had better take his leave to go and visit an old and previously abandoning friend to inform him of the news that had him on natural high. Deidara never felt like this, normally sighing staring at torn up pictures and sketches that never got anywhere, destroyed moulds of clay that never became nothing more than ashtrays. Seemingly it would be that he would forever be nothing more than a struggling art student that lived in a rut with his small furry friend to live life as the scary cat man who dreamed of things that were never going to become.

But that was no longer it; he had taken that first step to overcome the boundaries. That was one small step for mankind, one giant leap towards the damn city recognising his name after his series of pictures entailing wonders of fruit in a bowl was seen as an insightful look into the contrasting colours of normally food source to make it into the publication of the small art community quarterly released magazine that showcased outstanding students. It was nothing major that anyone else would see except for the ones that gave a crap that attended the school only that it sent his head swimming petting his enlarged ego, bloating his head further up into the clouds. That would teach Sasori to doubt that he could do anything at his level, his now rotting fruit on the kitchen table that he forgot to throw out or eat after the expedition would prove better than his little wooden toys. He was victorious!

"So baby come to me, baby show me who you are"

He couldn't stay still for any longer than he had to, pushing off on the ball of his foot breaking out into a bound running through the luscious green park towards the main street, making his way over to the fool's house breaking into a skip halfway through ducking and weaving through the cars making it to the other side surprisingly without harm. People around stared at the lunatic cursing at him for his lack of self control and respect for others in the vicinity but he didn't care about that one bit. Radically egotistical, insane and wild were his personality traits and when combined with a drive force that stroked all three of them, he was unstoppable and out of control.

The way his mind worked was something that no one should want to comprehend as you would lose your mind yourself for trying to figure that out, randomly wanting to show everyone what he was thinking heading straight to a street marker, clinging onto the warmed metal pole with a hook of his fingers twirling radically around in circles. Faster and faster he spun around lost in the music in his head, arching his thin calf muscle around with a bit of a jump twirling around like a pole dancer on the makeshift pole free form crying out a loud cheer.

"Sweet to me, like sugar to my heart oh baby"

Slowly sliding down to a stop brought deep pants causing his chest to heave from excitement, drawing back up pushing up on his own knee to come to a stand once again grinning ear to ear swimming thoughts around in circles from the spinning of fluid in his brain that cushioned his dizzy escapades. Disorientated temporarily on his whereabouts, sly hands pressed against his chest rolling his shoulders forward while his hands explored down his own body showing street side an erotic dance that baffled them all. Closed eyes swung hips in pendulum movements rocking in time to his own rhythm, sexy in stance but more of a jive than a seductive salsa gliding his arm upwards to take that one last sweeping circle, gliding around thinking that he took up the wrong profession. He should have been a stripper.

" I'm cravin' for you I'm missin' you like…"

Stopping abruptly by a hard whack face first into someone walking the other direction cause in the hurricane of his pole twirling, Deidara internally cursed for someone walking straight into him when they should have been clearly seen that he was lost in his own magical world. Deep down in his throat a growling bellow boiled ready to explode taking out his frustration against the stupid stranger only that he couldn't bring his head off their chest, a splendidly defined chest with clothes that smelt fresh and crispy of lightly scented fabric softener, breathing in the enthralling boutique. Rose? Not lavender that's for sure. Ocean Breeze? No this was sweeter than that. Another breath in wafted the sugary smell deep into his nostrils, identifying the delicious scent intertwined between the fabrics. It was Tahitian Vanilla.

Their smell was intoxicating, someone who smelt this good must have had some kind of delightful personality and looks to back it up, certainly male being that the chest it was pressed up against was lacking breasts that would have been his pillow. In sluggish daze cobalt scanned upwards to see this mysterious solid wall gently pressing his hand against the taunt pectoral muscles leveraging himself to come high awaiting to gain eye contact, accidently brushing pouting flesh against thin lips shifting too far up, pulsating warmth smelt nothing like the scrumptious clothing but something more of grape. The fruit basket of flavours quickly came into focus with eyes as red as gumdrops, gasping at the one he had came so close to having fortuitous liaisons with. "…Can…dy…"

Deidara's jaw dropped virtually to the floor stumbling over it falling backwards, exanimate gaping at those bloody crimson eyes that he had only came across twice before but would never forget, pulling the headphones of his iPod out of his ears silencing the rest of the song he had been vicariously singing to. Was he cursed? 5386 kilometres squared area mass, 1,507,900 people inhabiting the city, 280 humans per square kilometre and the only one that he hoped never to cross paths with again was standing there, once again face to face.


	4. Beautiful Stranger

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU  
**Prompt:** 14. ラジカセ (Radio-Cassette Player)  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 1, 576  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** If you keep on crossing paths with someone, isn't it natural to want to know more about them.

**Bonus Writers Notes: **Computer still broken, still unable to retrieve most of the things of my hard drives but I have Word installed again at least

* * *

**Beautiful Stranger**

"We seem to have a problem with running into each other" the older male scoffed, looking down at the relatively shorter blonde.

This was the second time that they had ended up in this situation but at least this time his lips were not pressed into his passing on the alcoholic aroma from the amount that he had consumed for the night. Ever since he came across this enigma, he had been drawn into him like attracting magnets only that he wanted to have it repel... sort of. The aura that surrounded him kept him guessing with just the few times they had been in each other's presence, a man a very little words and a deep gaze in his eyes that would burn straight into your soul. Girls would have been fawning over his dark and mysterious persona but there was something more than he was sure of lingering inside that he was not revealing. A softer side, a need to be snuggled at night, he collected teddy bears. There had to be something disturbing about him. If it was the movies then they all did.

A huff looking down his nose at him as the response he received, a step taken back moving past him to apparently continue on his way leaving the blonde in an upmost state of confusion. He hated him more than anything without even knowing what to address him by but yet he was like all of those girls, wanting to know more about him at least his name. Bouncing off his spot still on the high from his earlier mood, Deidara quickly caught up to him walking side by side, shoving his hands in his pockets glancing up at the midnight haired almost female looking beauty.

"So what's your name?" he asked, starting the simple conversation between the two of them.

Lack of response only the scuffing of his expensive new shoes against the footpath showed he wasn't going to be in the talkative mood so maybe he had to try another angle. Bounding out in front of him, he forced the tall male to a stop extending his right hand towards him while the other stayed firmly rooted in his pocket. "The name's Deidara. Now would you so kindly give me yours?"

Still nothing. Not even a movement of his hand to come out and meet his own in the common friendly gesture. What did he have to do to get him to talk? It was growing annoying to breath in the high and mighty stench from him, treating him like scum of the street when really he just didn't like to do washing that much. So his clothes has paint splashed all over them and holes and a stain from beetroot that he could not get out but he wasn't out to dress to impress. He was casual.

"You are an asshole I just wanted to tell you that. You come over unannounced and give me your stupid shoes to clean up while throwing them back at me because you weren't happy with them. What's the deal, un" There point made, at least getting that off his chest was enough.

"...Itachi"

Deidara blinked hearing the words coming from his lips but no movement of his mouth wondering if he had really spoke the words or he had just made up a fictitious name for him. "Excuse me?" he asked again seeing it he had indeed responded.

A growl and a cross of his arms defensively over his chest not at all happy that he had to repeat himself. "My name is Itachi" he told him in a firm tone making sure that it sunk in this time.

They had progression. A name. Finally, he knew what to curse when he was stuck in these situations. "So Itachi it is and what is Itachi doing out on the streets on this wonderful sunny day?" he asked part genuine, part mocking, all to find out more about this guy that he had no idea about.

Deidara was playing with fire as bright as the eyes of the Uchiha from the newly desire to question him, a knock past seen him walking past him and down the road onto something more fruitful but that wasn't what he wanted, going for a light jog after him to once again get in his answer. "So?" His persistency would drive him insane, something he had a talent for well according to his red headed friend.

"Shopping" his reply came flatly, turning the corner not in any attempt to lose him but to head closer to his location as well as towards the coffee shop having a craving from a frappe.

Just as before he followed him around like a lost puppy poking for answer for questions that he didn't need to ask but it was enjoyable to get some kind of response out of him instead of having one pulled over him. "Do you speak more than one word at a time?"

"Sometimes"

Ack he was getting impossible to deal with however. How could anyone hold a conversation with someone that huffed out every response in the shortest form? Well shopping came as a stop into a fancy upscale market coffee shop. A regular hang out for him maybe since he didn't even have to speak what he wanted with the nod between him and the male behind the counter, instantly going over and pulling things out of the fridge below the bench chucking the mounds of ingredients into a blender.

"So what are you shopping for?" The blonde continued to probe, leaning over the counter resting his chin on his hand looking up at him as if he was lustfully gazing into a lovers eyes.

A small grunt, rapping of perfectly manicured nails against the counter top playing the same tune repeatedly showed that maybe he was not happy with the situation or was bored. The gritting of his teeth leaning towards the irritation that he was placing upon him. Ohhhh he found a way to get under his skin. Most people would have let sleeping dogs lie but this was Deidara, he wanted to rile him up until he snapped getting his own back for the laundry matt hell he had put him through. Revenge was so sweet and so was childish tactics, he had to be breaking soon. "Weeeeeeeeeeell"

The icy drink placed down in front of Itachi as well as the exchange of money from the purchase of the beverage. Itachi's lips sucking on the chilled milky ice spinning on his heel and turning the opposite direction from him once again trying to ditch the blonde somewhere outside, ducking between people walking past finding him worse than some of the stalkers he had previously. "Radio Cassette Player" he finally replied, looking over his shoulder noting that the blonde was still in ear shot.

Those things were ancient. How could anyone possibly want one of them with the price of CD and MP3 players so cheap these days, you could pick two of them up in half of the time rather than trudging from store to store well more like pawn broker to pawn broker in order to find one. Still curiosity got the better of him wanting to know why he was looking for such an obscure item. "What you planning on using that for, un?" He was peaking his interest more that was not a good thing. He was supposed to be loathing him not wanting to really learn more.

"A bomb" retorted the man leaving Deidara seriously thinking he was going to be building some kind of homemade device made from the internet.

Damn he was being drawn in worse than before. With how suave he was maybe he was an international spy or an assassin, something very illegal and dangerous. There was a very good chance he wasn't and everything that came out of his mouth was absolute bullshit but his body couldn't help but tingle all over. Another victim falling for the mystifying routine.

The crowds grew thicker starting the lunch time rush towards the main dining strip in the city, losing the dark tall man into the crowd, catching a glimpse of his stunning deep eyes as he looked over his shoulder back at him continuing the turn to stare straight back. Did he capture his attention too?

"Where can I find you if I want to kiss you again?" Deidara called out loudly over the escalating noise, jumping up and down on the spot to see if he could get a better look to where he was heading.

"I don't date girls"

Stamping his foot down hard against the ground as well as throwing his arms up in the air, Deidara was appalled to know that he thought such things about him. Did he look like a girl? Did girls really look this dressed down or was he just blind. "Do I sound like a girl to you, un!?" he yelled out putting emphasis on his very deep masculine voice.

"Or transvestites"

Without a chance to retaliate that one, he was gone out of his sight once again…bastard he had the upper hand. Now it had become suddenly clear to him, something he had always wanted to do but never had the opportunity to do so. He was going to know more about him and if possible make his life a living hell.


	5. Hanging For the Moment

**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** AU  
**Prompt:** 25. フェンス (Fence)  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 2, 566**  
Warnings:** Language  
**Summary:** Being a good Samaritan doesn't always get rewards.

* * *

**Hanging ****For**** the Moment**

Should he? Shouldn't he? That was the greatest question he could ask himself of the past couple of weeks. Should he go through with it then it might have brought great rewards for his effort and the extra money he could use but if he didn't it wouldn't be such a huge loss at all give the time frame he had already waited. Should he? Shouldn't he? And for that fact why was he thinking so much about it?

"What do you think I should do?" the indecisive blonde asked looking over at his ginger companion for the answer to his question.

Meows in high spirits was the answer that he gave for him making him think that it was a good idea to go through with it only that straight afterwards she flipped over onto his back and hitched her leg up high, licking the under carriage of her thigh cleaning herself with the pristine princess that she thought she was. That certainly did not help him out at all being was that a yes you should or yes I do need to clean myself now so I smell more like fish. Shaking his head, he came to the terms on his own that kittens were not the most reliable people… ahh animals in the world, sighing with a pout and his chin resting inside his cupped hands staring at the black square on the table.

It wasn't just any old square that he had there but it was filled with wonderful things like credit cards of the rich man kind, coming in a variety of named companies that he had never even heard of like some Swiss Off Shore account that was surely held somewhere in the Cayman Islands. How Swiss and the Caribbean came together was beyond his thought, why was money deposited somewhere and then picked up in the tropical location just did not comprehend but that wasn't the point anyway. The point was that with that amount of cards in the wallet that sat on front on him on the tabletop, he had stumbled upon a gold mine. Unfortunately, they only carried a Fifty-dollar note on them so none of it was worthwhile to him.

However, there was one thing in there that he had found very interesting, something that he could use especially when it came to doing the right thing for the community and returning the lost item to his owner. A license, drivers license to be precise with the mug shot of his most hated enemy in the world, his name and address staring him back in the face finally knowing his location.

"Uchiha… Itachi" Deidara hummed loving the way that the name rung in his ears. A name that rolled off the tip of your tongue in a delicious purr before you took that tantalizing earlobe into your mouth, nibbling along the tender flesh. Gentle whispers against lips as they draw in closer, lightly making the faintest contact sending a shiver up your spine. How he would love to…

Ahhhh not again.

Every since that day his thoughts when alone in the miasma of daydream would lean towards him although he had insulted him on more than one occasion, still he couldn't help but let him creep inside visioning that mysterious allurement when he was trying to focus on something more productive. Absolutely failing mind you. No matter what he was going to blame that stupid wallet that he had dropped on the ground when they parted their ways prior which lead him to believe it was a set up. Why would someone that rich just drop their personal belongings on the ground, besides the fact that they could just go out and get more without battering an eyelid to the cost but still they shouldn't be so careless with their personal belongings. It could have been a set up as well, oops just drop it here and see if it was returned to him after the good Samaritan picked it up and if not BAM! Cops at the door charging it down and hauling your ass off to jail. Deidara already looked like a hooligan enough already with the way he toned down his dress standards and ate poorly all the time but he wasn't so poor. Well he was at the moment because the money wasn't yet released from trust but still it was well over two weeks so that scenario did not pan out.

Although he _could_ return it to him either way, in the end it would have been a perfect chance to scope out his place to find out how the stuck up assholes were living as well as get revenge for the time he just showed up on his door step announced. Moreover, the truth of it was that he had nothing else to do so he could just consider it a fun day trip out and who knows; maybe it could lead to something exciting for the night since that to was implausibly open as well.

A quick shower to freshen up and a spray of body spray to cover up any lingering odors that might had been left behind, he was ready for his day out, picking up the small kitten on the way out letting her have her freedom for the day to roam and kill small creatures. "Remember, no playing with the boys and if you see a pigeon, don't eat it un" he instructed his young and naïve companion who only looked up at him and mewed out loudly, nuzzling her head into the palm of his hand for a scratch goodbye.

Setting off on foot, he sometimes wished he had a car to get by instead of having to rely on urine soaked public transport filled with the drunken crazies but thankfully, it was a nice day so he was intending to walk instead. Stopping off by a service station to pick himself up a cool drink to take on the way as well browsing over the street directory to steal himself the directions, poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, walking the path with his fingers memorizing the direction. Ah maybe it would have been better advised to take the transportation option given the distance he was embarking upon. No the exercise would do him, no need to be slack when the sun was shining brightly overhead… and getting hotter and hotter, soon to be melting him into a puddle of goo. Phew lucky he sprayed on extra deodorant.

A couple of blocks brought him out of the cheaper housing apartments and the busy shopping areas and towards the nicer living apartments that spanned out to individual houses the further along he walked. The neighborhood was amazing to look at with all the different styles of houses around, not that this type of beauty was to his normal taste unless it was knocked down and started from fresh, still it was good to stop and admire. Creams and beige, red and brown bricked houses that continued to add levels to it the more he continued but the interest in looking at them as soon died off, popping in the ear pieces for his iPod bopping his head along with the tune singing to himself vocally.

Street signs at least were on every street corner still that was good since that was what he took notes of, turning down to the left remembering the map directions, turning back the opposite direction when he followed it backwards. Those things were always so hard to read but he was definitely on the street he was meant to be. Counting down numbers was now what he had to go, starting off in the high hundreds working down to the mid fifty range, checking the address to make sure that he didn't get the numbers backwards.

"Ein heisser schrei. Bang bang! Feuer frei... shit that is huge"

Glancing down at the drivers license in his hand and back up to the address plate across the blink wall outside, Deidara had to double take to make sure he was at the correct place. He most certainly was and damn he expected him to be loaded but that place was pretty much its own little island. Okay that was a bit of an overstatement. Behind the locked gates as a fairly decent sized two story house that had a driveway as long back alley and it was paraded with a grand display of nature with all the variety of tall foliage that lead up towards the parked cars that looked as small as ants in the distance. It had to be at least an acre for the property boundary and he still had to walk all the way up there. There was only one thing that seemed to be stopping him from his objective and that was the tall metal Victorian style gate that was unable to be pushed open but it required to be allowed in.

Standing in front of the video panel, he stared at it contemplating it he should push the button to gain entry. Would he be let in? There was no way he would be living in that place by himself, maybe with a female companion or a lot of cats given his attitude towards people. The blonde contemplated it for a little while, hovering his finger over the button tapping his foot while his thoughts intensified only that in the end he dropped it back down with a sigh but gave a glance up at the fence. This way would be more enjoyable, just to rock up on his doorstep unexpectedly. It was perfect.

Stuffing the wallet into his back pocket, Deidara's foot hoisted him up into the black gate getting his footing on one of the rails giving it a little shack to test it sturdiness. Hopefully there were no guard dogs because giving the size of his monstrosity, he might not be able to scramble back over it fast enough without a chuck of his backside being torn out. But that was something to come to later if it did arise, instead straining with all his under worked muscles to move higher watching out for the spikes that could have slipped into his foot through his shoe if he stepped on it the wrong way.

The fence seemed to feel like it went on forever and ever with no end, breaking into a small sweat with the heat of the sun berating down on him, palms perspiring almost causing him to lose grip but with the summit so close he couldn't give up. Just a little bit further and he would be there. What seemed like a lifetime of climbing which in the reality was only just over a minute, the triumphant blonde reached the top, unevenly spread across the top railing with his foot hooked into one of the knots to steady himself.

"No problem" he grinned widely, thinking he could go for a second round but at least climbing down would be the easy part.

Without warning, the gate started spreading apart from being shifted by the whirs of mechanical gears, the distance sounds of a revved engine brought his head to snap to the source sharply forgetting about the awkward angle he had been sitting at. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" he chanted repeatedly, flailing arms around in the air to get his balance.

Further they spread apart not giving him the chance to hook himself into a secure position, in the abrupt movement around his leg slipped, tumbling over wide eyes at the ground that seemed so far below. He was going to be run over and mistaken as a speed bump at this rate, free falling down towards the gravel only coming to a sudden stop dangling upside down. Huh? He should a fell by now. Peering up afraid to know what it was, his leg was hooked around one of the loops being pinned in place by one of the spears through his jeans that caused him to slump back against the shifting fence. Thank god he had wore pants that weren't a few years old or else he would have been a goner.

Now was the hard part of getting out of there and avoiding oncoming traffic that was advancing closer with every second. Contracting his stomach muscles, he hitched himself up tugging wildly at the caught limb to free it from the twisted mess it was in, prepared to grab onto sometime or roll to land of his feet when it finally gave way. Everything seemed to be working according to the plan with his foot starting to give way, rotating it at odd angles pulling back at the same time to drop him down. That car was almost on top of him now and there was no chance in hell he was going to get busted doing his own rendition of Spiderman regardless of the fact he was missing the very attractive other to make out with. Still it was getting harder to focus with the blood rushing to his head causing his ears to want to pop, reach up one last time to get the final tear needed to drop down, willing himself to do it fast.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. That was not good at all, very bad, very very terrible. The last of the piece holding the blonde up from off the ground gave way bringing him to clutch frantically at the metal surface for grip as the expensive looking car passed through the gates, failing each time slipping backwards. This was it, he was going to be struck by a car in front of the house of the person he hated and left there for dead. Maybe if he were lucky it would be on his conscience until the day he died or he could haunt the house and scare the living daylights out of him every time he went into the shower. At least he had gotten to see where he lived.

A heavy thud smashed against the windscreen of the sapphire car causing brakes to lock up with a squeal of rubber, shattering glass spat back into the driver's seat spraying small debris that broke free from the shatterproof glass. The harsh stopping caused whatever he had hit to tumble off over the bonnet thudding against the ground lucky enough to come to a standstill before it got embedded under the car but whatever it was better hoped to have been dead because now the windshield was ruined.

Undoing his seatbelt he got out of the car, leaving the engine running as he went to investigate the wreckage, staring down at the ground at the mess of blonde crumpled into a ball in front of him. Shaking his head at the stupidity of some, his foot reached out and nudged the seemingly dead male testing for himself to see if he had moved on to another plane of existence. The deep wails of groans told him that unfortunately he still was among the living.

Shadowy eyes flickered as he knelt down and picked up the freshly battered meat, not at all impressed that he was there. "You now owe me a windscreen… and for that body work" the pissed of male growled but Deidara was not responding.


	6. Anyone But You

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Prompt:** 28. ワダカルシウムCD3 (Wada Calcium CD3)  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 2, 361  
**Warnings:** Sexual References  
**Summary:** When you wake up, there are some people you wish were not by your side.

* * *

**Anyone But You**

Did anyone catch the number of that bus? Because he sure did not. It felt like every bone had been crushed and shattered into thousands of pieces, well all of them except for his little toe on his right foot which felt surprisingly ache free. Therefore, every bone except for one hurt to be more accurate.

That told him straight out that he was not dead, the insatiable agony tearing him from the inside out had him screaming out for painkillers in his mind or maybe to anyone around that might listen to him. But first there would have to be that pesky job of opening his eyes up to at least know exactly where he was. He prayed like hell that it wasn't the hospital or worse, on one of those breathing machines that you saw all the time. Wait a second… how did he hurt again?

He was afraid to open his eyes up to look around, keeping them closed for a moment longer listening for the sounds around. There was close by sounds of running water. Maybe he was in some kind of dark basement dungeon tied up as a love slave or he could be back in the year 1985 that would start his magnificent journey through time. Okay that was a bit too farfetched.

Slowly, his eyes cracked open to survey where he was. There was no ugly hospital decal, no bleeping noises, no musty smell and no women lingering over him to tell him that he was hit by a car, later to be revealed that she was his mother. That made him sigh in relief.

Bringing himself to sit up slowly, the sudden jolt of pain through his frame almost crippled him but steadily he pushed on until he was fully sitting upright. The bed was enormous - enough to fit three people at least -, the single bedroom he was in decorated with a few classy black and white photography that wasn't of any real subject. Something that he could admire but it just reeked of the impulse purchases of the rich, thinking that they knew what art really was by the price of the tag on it. Alarm clock, a set of drawers, walk-in cupboard and yet still the floor shown in huge patches thanks to the spacious interior. He could fit his entire apartment into this one room.

The expensive silk sheets glided with ease onto the mattress with a shift towards the edge of the bed, wanting to explore the mansion or to at least the occupant. Shaking steps once he arrived to his feet, cautiously testing the boundaries of pain as he tread through the rooms, admiring the softness on his bare feet. Just the same as the bedroom, the main room was no different. Endless space as far as he could see, expensive furniture, the television that brought him to salivation with the magnitude of its size. The kitchen he was not at all interested in investigating but from the quick glance, he could see it filled with all the latest gadgets that the upper class could want but did not need.

There was something that he could not explain about it though. Even with all the toys that someone would love to steal, the flawless appearance and the atmosphere that spelt money, there was something about the place that seemed so detached. It was so sterile, unlived and cold. A home should have a feel to it no matter if it is a dropped piece of clothing on the floor, a photo of your family or friends, a cherished item. There was none of that he could tell of. Just a pre-purchased place that had never occupied. Why would someone want to live that way?

Then something caught his eyes that he could not pass up, hobbling over towards the vast spanned glass windows that stretched the entire length of the apartment. Pressing his hands across the glass -smearing his handprints all over it -, his face lit up so vividly at the spanning city view. Lights twinkled brightly in the twilight from the city, the moon clear in the nighttime sky, the beauty making it hard to believe that this was really the place they lived. The beauty of it captured him, resting his head against the cool glass wordlessly watching. This made it all worth the while.

"You are going to clean that up."

His happy thoughts promptly cut into little pieces when he heard that voice. No, he really didn't except it to be anyone else other than him but there as a small glimmer of hope that he had been dumped off at a stranger's house and told to watch him or maybe molest him. Either way, he was just the person who certainly could kill the mood.

"I'm sure you have some maid that can clean it up, un," Deidara smirked in return.

Turning around slowly to see the face of the one that he could not escape from, the blonde almost took a fall out of the high storey window - if it was not for the safety glass -, azure black outlined eyes widened like pools at the man standing by the doorway. Half-naked man, half-naked Itachi, dressed only in a towel wrapped around his waist that covered the glorious package underneath. Long dark hair clung in thick matted chucks over his shoulder, sticking to his pectoral muscles, hugging the curves of his face. Beads of translucent liquid collected and ran over the perfectly sculptured specimen with thin wisps of steams rising off his body from the cooler temperature in the air. What he would have given to be a droplet of water, kissing the tender skin as it trailed down to his towel.

"Not to mention you will be fixing the damage on my car," Itachi followed up.

Deidara was stunned to hear him come out and just say that… well not really but still, a little "how are you feeling" or "do you think you are going to die?" would have been nice. He was certainly one cold heartless bastard that didn't care about anything, not even his possessions since he was convinced now that he was only saying it just to be highly annoying.

Crossing his arms in a huff over his chest, Deidara smugly looked back at him, trying to ignore the fact that he looked unbelievably hot as he shimmied the towel down his darker onyx lengths. "I might have broken bones y'know"

"No you don't," responded the retort, which went further away as he disappeared into the room.

Rolling his eyes at him, Deidara followed only to catch an eyeful of an all over tanned body, knowing this for sure at the backside that bent over pulling up the boxers. "Ahh… ummm…" he stammered forgetting his current thought. Wow. Itachi looked… _big_. "Did you take me…?" The dead-end pause made the question blurt out like a dirty statement instead, forgetting all about the key word of 'doctors'.

Thankfully for Deidara, it had not picked up upon or maybe even ignored. Instead, the raven loose dress shirt pulled over his shoulders and buttoned up, adding the mixture of a darker set of pants, removing all distractions between them.

"You are walking around aren't you?" Itachi pointed out through question, doing into the bathroom to brush his hair out.

Walking, yes he was but it was painful to do so. Besides he could have had internal injury and could be bleeding from the inside out. At least he could thank that stupid doctor who told him to talk those damn calcium tablets to build up his bones. Undersized and too short. Take two of these and blah blah blah. However, he was taking them unconsciously by routine so it looked like they did serve a purpose.

"You could always kiss my boo boos better, un." Still nothing from him. What was he? A stone wall?

Deidara doubted that he was even paying attention now from the way he was moving around one room to another in an orderly manner, preparing himself to go out by the looks of it, which means it would be time for him to get kicked out. But something was eating at his brain, telling him that there was a purpose to all of this that he was supposed to tell him. Only what was it?

It came with a sudden hit as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, pulling out the wallet that he had left behind, holding it up in the air with a grin. "I found your wallet," the blonde mused as if he was the greatest being around.

No no, he didn't have to thank him. Just some cash rewards would be… "Hey!" The black leather was picked from his hand on the way past without any gratitude at all. The bottom lip of the blonde jutted outwards in a radical pout, over done but he wanted to get the point across that he couldn't just ignore him like that.

"How about a thank you, un."

"How about I report you?" the brunette sneered. "All of the cards have been closed. It was a waste of time." Then the sudden click inside it head came that stopped him mid step towards the door.

Turning back, he homed in on the blonde; Itachi came to a dead halt in front of him. "Unless you were looking for an excuse to see me again." Arms folded across his chest, looking down on the shortness, waiting for the reply.

Deidara was flabbergasted to hear him say such lies. There was in no way that he was looking for moments to see him, other than to make his life hell. In fact, it was happening in reverse. Every time that he was in his presence, he always put down in some way, mocked and ridiculed and he bet the sick bastard got off on it.

"No way! I hate you!" Deidara yelled, pushing him away. "In fact I never want to see you again, un."

"At least we both share a mutual feeling."

It was strange what he felt really, spitting out a lie almost in the heat of the moment. In one hand he hated him, the way he looked down on him, never said anything pleasant, always wanting to get as far away as possible. In the other, he wanted to know more about him, why he was so mysterious and never talked, what it would be like to spend a day with him that wasn't involving ill feelings between each other. He was drawn into Itachi but yet repulsed.

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked with a sigh knowing that he had taken his response one-step too far.

Itachi turned back towards the direction he was heading before, this time with a blonde in tow. "Work," he replied, collecting his keys and his new wallet that he had purchased.

At least he had received a straight answer out of him even if it was only one word. "Where do you work?" he continued to probe, making an effort to at least leave on a lighten tone.

Together they left the apartment, Deidara a little bit slower thanks to the stiff legs that he was having trouble moving properly. This time he was able to get a better look at the place that resembled a mini hotel for the yuppies even including their own doorman! He didn't even think they existed outside the movies. Yet, there he was wishing them both a good night out as they headed down to the car park.

"You don't know?" Itachi asked curiously. That had raised the notch in his interest in him from nothing to minimal. Someone who was not being overbearingly annoying just to weasel their way into his life just so they could brag to people that they had spent ten seconds in his presence.

What a stupid question. He wouldn't have been asking it if he did not know. "No," he spat back with a sarcastic tone.

Opening up the door to his car with the remote, he opened the door partly and slid in between, hanging over the edge of the roof looking at the ridiculous look on his face. "You can find me at under the stars," he told the inquisitive blonde with a smirk, leaving that as his parting remark.

Under the stars? He works outdoors? He is really a hobo? What kind of answer was that? What was with him and the stupid cryptic messages!? Yelling and screaming as he drove away, Deidara tried to follow him but he was too slow only able to make it out of the underground parking garage, losing him to the open streets.

"Itachi get back here!" he screamed at the top of his lungs that attracted the attention of people walking by.

He didn't care if they stared, he just wanted the damn answer. Except that he was not going to get tonight so he might as well head home to feed the small kitten that might have eaten her foot off by now. …Ummm problem. He didn't know where he was. Thankfully he had the trusty emergency tool known as a cell phone in his pocket, cycling through the numbers until he found someone that he hoped he could depend on in time of trouble. Well not really but he did have a car.

"Hey Sasori, I need a lift, un." Leaning against the nearest brick wall, he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground waiting for him to say yes, having to convince him first on why he had to come and get him. "I don't care. There is a pause button. Stop being such a dick and come and get me, un" Back and forth words were exchanged until the battle was won, one red head enlisted with the directions of that he was in Snobsville.

Hanging up the phone, Deidara looked up at the sky in wait, staring at the twinkles lost deep in thought. "Under the stars," he muttered, absentmindedly thinking about him.


	7. After That White Rabbit

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Prompt:** 01. こっち向いて (Look Over Here)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 2, 294  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Never trust a friend, sometimes your pain is their pleasure.

* * *

**After That White Rabbit**

"True art is forever"

That was the bold statement made by the vibrant red head for the night to his what could be classed as closest friend as he leant back dangerously in his chair, looking over the contrast and colors in front of him. The canvas previously had been bland, pale, no life in it whatsoever. All it had taken a few precision strokes of his hard tips brush to bring it to life but there was something missing from it. Something that just seemed out of place? Perhaps it was just a dash of jade or maybe it was cerulean? Whatever it was, it was enough to be noticeable.

The same old stuff as usual. Art forever blah blah sure. What was the point of admiring something when it had cracked and withered with age, things that rich people would look at and hum a lot while they pretend that they understood the meaning. No one knew what the true meaning of art was unless they were the ones that took their times to construct and create unless it was stated on a little plaque in front of it. That is why he didn't want leave behind anything that they could defile by thinking that a simple painting of a vase actually meant that the world was hollow inside and we were looking through glass panes to see the true emptiness inside. Seriously, if it was a vase then very good chance that they meant this is a picture of a fucking vase.

Did he want to go out like that? Like those old guys, what's-his-face and whose-he-what's-it; you know the guy who has those paintings in that place. Big building, old and shit. Had a movie after him. Well anyway, when the time came to create his own masterpiece, he would go out with style –most likely to jail with what he had planned. He wasn't going to end up on the popularity scale like that guy who committed suicide because he was not successful, which of course boosted the value up on his works but he was going to be alive to witness his spectacle.

"Art is supposed to leave an instant impression. One blast that will be imprinted into people's eyes forever that every time they look around, they will be reminded. A split second is all it takes, not this everlasting bullshit."

It was a never-ending saga between them, even back in the days of high school where they used to fight over which was better, the ashtray that would be used until it broke or the clumps of clay that splattered over the walls from the pottery wheel turning too fast. All this time and there was no clear cut winner between the pair, willing to battle it out until the end of their days on who's art was better than each others.

"How about I stuff your cat and make it into a nice door stop for you," Sasori smirked inwardly, pasting another few layers on his canvas. Golden Sunshine seemed to be the way to go.

Deidara's mouth almost dropped to the floor at the thought of his poor sweet kitten that he left as home by itself excessively often, being stuffed and placed at the front door for a welcoming hello. That was tactless to involve an innocent creature.

"You would not dare touch her, un," Deidara retorted, snatching up the melon acrylic from the table between them. "You ever think about being a serial killer?" Sometimes the mindset of his best friend seemed somewhat psychotic.

A roll of his eyes and a shake of his head at the blonde, still not understanding him after all of these years of bickering, "The body only blemishes and rots in the end. It's a waste of art."

Ewwww. Okay maybe he should not have asked that but it seemed to a position worthy of his friend. He would remember back when they were younger –not long after they had met in fact- and he had went over to his house for one reason or another and there he was left with an impression that he couldn't shake. Shelves full of BJD's…. and not just a couple but they were neatly pack together, all set out in fashionable poses. Nothing dirty like he would have done either, just they were like a little city of randomly posed dolls except on a shelf that did not have a speck of dust. At that point, he knew that Sasori had problems. He liked to play with dolls like a girl.

"You know, maybe you should consider being a taxidermist," Deidara offered in return. In fact, it would make a suiting choice for him.

The offer seemed to entice him, reflected through a sound of thought and a cock of his head as the lecturer walked by, giving them the warning to be quieter in class since they were disrupting everyone. It was not a library so why should they be quiet. Still, their voices lowered to a duller pitch, Sasori leaning over towards Deidara with a nudge of his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be spending more of that meager brain power on solving the riddle from your Prince Charming."

Ack, no. Why did he have to mention that? He was regretting telling Sasori about that now.

It had been a good couple of days that he'd been left with the parting words of the Uchiha, to ponder exactly what they meant. Cryptic bastard could not just speak like normal people. Nooooo, he had just given him a riddle that would take at least a couple of days more to figure out. What was worse was that he could not just get it off his mind, permanently glued in place dying for resolve like some appalling scheme of a detective novel. What was the damn answer?!

Under the stars… what could that mean? In a way, Deidara still thought that Itachi was indeed a homeless man only helping out a 'friend' by taking care of his place like those horrendously plotted movies where you know they are going to come back and find out but yet the lover will still accept them in the end. If Itachi were that then he would not be accepting him. Fuck that! He had screwed him over too many times with that arrogant attitude.

Great, now it was on his mind again, sucked into the circling thoughts for so long that by the time that he had snapped out of it to ask Sasori a question, class had been finished and the bastard had left without a word.

"It is good to see that you are dedicated Deidara but I would like to clean up and go home for the night," the teacher mocked in the most friendliest manner. "Actually I would like to see you about your project you are submitting for the exhibition. Have you decided on what you are going to enter yet?"

"I have a few ideas tossing up in the air for the moment but nothing that I picked up," he utterly lied.

A few ideas, actually he had none yet but as long as she believed that, then he was not going to need to kiss up to keep his place. This exhibition was something that he had been striving for to show everyone that he could produce something worthwhile. He had been trying to work on something but there as a mind blank there; nothing-creative coming to him that he liked or could ever see as plausible. He had to make this spectacular when all he had is dud. However, the words have been accepted as the truth with some motivational words to keep him going as well as a reminder of the deadline that was coming up. Not in the near future but it was approaching so he would pick something soon to develop it.

"I will be ready in time, un," he promised, picking up his supply satchel on the way through to exit the classroom.

As soon as he reached the safety of the outside, the uninspired artist let out a hefty sigh. He had no clue whatsoever… perhaps he could talk Sasori into driving him around for the night just to see if there was anything that would spark that creative flow.

Lucky for him, Sasori was opening up to door to his car trying to make a quick escape when a swift hand against the frame preventing the full closure.

"We are going for a drive, un," the blonde announced freely, climbing over the protesting red head to make sure he didn't close it while he was trying to run around.

"Get off me you idiot. I am not your chauffer. You want to go for a drive then get your own car." Inside, he was making a memo that stated he was to stop being friends with Deidara one of these days.

Mustering up all of the strength he could, Deidara have the sappiest pout that anyone in the history of sucking up could give, acting completely put out by it all. "Come on. I'll buy you a shake from McDonalds and I will pay for your fuel." Reality was that he would get him the shake but he would skip out on the gasoline money since he was a little short for that.

It was not an easy battle to win since the first offer rejected flat out. In the end a compromised as reached with vanilla thickshake, quarter pounder and small fries for starters and an arrangement to clean out his drains that clogged with god knows what. A stop through the drive thru and a happy meal for Deidara later, the two headed out through the city streets to observe the nightlife of the town. In silence. Both of them were not the type for small talk together unless it was something truly worthwhile stating.

The city streets were much more enticing anyway, the high society, the slums of the squatters and the diversity of the town coming together at night to socialize between one another. That poor homeless man that begs for money to buy his booze finally receiving since they ones that would have normally turned him down radiated foul odor worse than him, the low class prostitute getting high paid prices from the shady business man. Everything was difference within the darkness.

All thoughts against the Uchiha's strange rambling had become a fleeting memory as he hung out the window, awing at the scenery. He was under the stars at that moment so that was more important than trying to solve the impossible. However, that was until…

"Sasori! Stop the car, un!" Deidara cried out, whacking his head on the way back in.

Sasori was not so reluctant to stop except that the idiotic blonde was yanking on the steering wheel to get him off onto the side of the road, almost taking out a lamp post along with it. Not to mention the screaming group that he slammed into that would have spelt a pricey lawsuit to file against him.

"What?!" he growled back, looking around ignoring the people flipping him the finger.

Deidara laughed at the irritated male for a second before returning to serious, rubbing the bottom of his chin wrinkling his brown as he pouted in thought. "What was the name of that club that you took me to that night?" He should have known. It was the one that he first saw Itachi at and also the one he left him in all by his little lonesome.

"You took me," Sasori reminded him to clarify that he would not go to a club on his own free will. "Why?"

Grabbing his cheeks, he turned his head over towards the building that was off in their diagonal distance. The lineup of people, the name that was brightly lit in neon sparkling colors but most importantly… the name.

"Look. It was here… right here, un," he pointed out; pushing his head over like it was going to clear his eyesight up. It was hardly missable.

"Star Under? Yeah so what. That Uchiha rich snob owes the place."

It was at that moment that his jaw almost hit the ground. All this time and he did not say anything! He let him sit there with the thought festering away worse than a tumor and still never told him. "You knew!"

"Of course. Everyone knows him. Open up a business related magazine and you will see his face. Some kind of prodigy in the business world that bought a club and worked it into one of the top nightspots in under a year."

Words could not express the humiliation that he felt. Even Sasori who didn't care about anything, knew more about Itachi then what he did. "When were you going to tell me, un?" he asked in a huff, cheeks puffing out in exasperation.

Shrugging back with a lean into the upholstery, Sasori gave his friend a simple answer. "I wasn't. I was enjoying watching you squirm."

Typical. So typical of him. When he had the chance, he was going to break that damn doll collection in retribution. Question was now that since he had found out, what should he do about it? Should he go inside and announce that the game was over and what were his intentions behind the rabbit hunt or should he just move on and forget about the entire deal?

"If you get out of this car now, I will not be picking you up when you call."

Shit. Now his ride was going to leave him too. What to do… what would happen if he did go…

"……………"


	8. Choose Wisely

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Prompt:** 24. おやすみ (Good Night)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 3, 471  
**Warnings:** Language, Sexual Themes  
**Summary:** Torn between choices, which one will he make?

* * *

**Choose Wisely**

Itachi. Sasori. Itachi. Sasori.

This was the decision that faced him now.

To stay with Sasori in the car meant that he would be receiving a ride home instead of freezing limbs off but he was terrible company most of the time. Terrible thing to say about someone who was your best friend he knew except that it was true especially when it came to talking about his creations. Those freaky looking dolls that he could spend hours and hours on end explaining the process in how to make one, the correct procedure to make sure that everything was done down to perfection, how to string their hair one piece at a time. Not exactly the torture he was willing to go through for the night.

On the other side, there was Itachi. Mysterious, sexy, world's biggest asshole. This guy beat the red head when it came to getting under his skin, like he was purposely etching, wriggling deeper to break him down into a rocking loony in the corner. Every time he spoke to him, it was like he was mocking him in one way or another just to prove that he was always one step ahead, uninterested in whatever he talked about which was more than likely the truth but that could be overlooked.

It was not the personality that sold him but the elegant nature of his looks. Enough to bring the most strong willed into a hypnotic state as you gazed up at his face, capturing that first glance of his deepened crimson eyes. Just one look, ensnared in his trap without a chance of escape; you were locked in there forever. You could only wonder what they had seen in their time. What secrets they held and how much it would take to get him to unlock it to give it to you.

Except that was not what Deidara saw. Pfft no way he would ever feel something like that for an bastard like that. That might just be what others would see. No way in relation to him… or so he told himself. For someone who could not stand to be anywhere near him, it was baffling on why he was contemplating actually going inside and falling prey to his game. Moreover, what did he actually expect?

Deidara had pretty much made his mind up at that point as he snapped the seatbelt off from his shoulder and hopped out of the seat, taking some fries away from Sasori while he bounded for freedom.

"Don't wait up for me honey" he smirked, jamming the lukewarm sodium and potassium snack into his mouth grinning widely.

As soon as the blond was free from the car without chance of return, the red head reached over and snapped the door locks down in case he changed his mind. That was a onetime only offer and he was not getting back into the passenger side. "I will have my phone turned off"

"Whatever, un" retorted the smug reply, kissing the tip of his fingers and blowing a kiss towards his friend just to get to him one last time before he left.

The plan worked perfectly as the tires squealed loudly almost knocking him over as he sped off down the busy road, honking the road wildly and screaming threats to get out of his way. So predictable. Deidara had his own brand of revenge when it came to him but for the other, that was going to be a learning process.

He looked up at the building streaming with lines of bodies that lead half way down the street, Deidara nodding his head confidently in a sign that he was going it, stepping off the ball of his foot and continued with long strides through to join in place with them. But with the insanely long queue waiting to get it, it was going to be a tiresome wait that he was not willing to do. Not that he didn't want to see Itachi but somehow waiting in the same spot for five minutes at a time before it shuffled forward a couple of steps was not on his agenda.

Deidara had a plan. A brilliant plan. One that involved him moving upwards along the line, pushing past everyone without an apology but a demand for them to move it, ignoring the complaining people that lost their place. Some of them tried to push back, some just growled insults and others muttered loud enough insults about the pushy 'women'. Whatever they said did not make a difference to him, Deidara was not going to wait.

"Ahem, I know the boss. I shouldn't have to wait in line, un," Deidara loudly proclaimed to the stocky man guarding over the entry. Yeah he heard him, the boss, the big head honcho. That guy that was apparently all over magazines that he had never paid attention to.

He scanned over the list of guest that were allowed instant entry to see if any name jumped out that might have identified him but when there was nothing. "Name," he barked. He wanted to move this along before the other fifty that would claim to know the owner, started to riot.

"Deidara," he replied confidently, standing up on his tippy toes to get the extra height needed to steal a peek at the list. Of course he had to be on there, Itachi had set up this damn little game for him to drive him to insanity so the best he could do was allow him instant access.

"Not on here. Get to the back of the line."

Ah! Son of a bitch. He got him again.

It had taken an hour to repeat the process once again, back up in front of the line nerves shot, irritated and ready to strangle the first person he saw and hopefully it would be Itachi. "Let me in now?" he asked, arms folded across this chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

Before he even had a chance to breathe a sound, the blond just answered for himself and pushed past the man, looking back over his shoulder with a devious smirk and a condescending wave from his victory over the dim-witted bouncer. Now that he was inside the lively and very noise club, the fun was about to begin and his first objective was to find out where this guy was hiding.

On the floor just did not seem the place to be for someone as anti social as him, mingling with the staff members seemed completely off as well. If he knew correctly, he would be watching over everyone where he could be part of the action but not fully in it and if he were not, then something would be completely out of place. His - maybe - apartment too was like that. That view was something that etched into his mind that he could not forget… the freedom of being able to have the bird's eye view.

Testing that theory, Deidara looked up towards the bright flashing fluorescent lights scanning around to see if anything was out of place, something that was supposed to blend in but for someone with a keen eye such as he had, it would stand out. And there it was. Bingo.

Given the position of the lights over the top of the matte black film, it blended in with the walls so if anyone looking up that high would have passed it by but there was one thing that he noticed that gave it away. Three silver straight lines cutting it into thirds. Structural points to take the weight of the thick plated heavy one-way glass were places along where the other walls did not have it. Most people were too drunk or did not give a shit but he had just found where Itachi's office was. How to get him out however was the next question.

"Hey pretty miss, can I buy you a drink?"

How many times would he be mistaken for being a girl? In here, that would be as many times as he stepped through the doors but still, he was not dressed like one. Last time he checked army camos were not an article of choice for today's modern woman unless they had their hair cut back and spiked up. Still, a free drink was just that and he was not going to turn it down at all especially since it would take a while for the beast to emerge from his lair.

"The most expensive one there is, un," he told the intoxicated male in his deepest, not at all interested voice just to put a point across to him.

Some kind of flaming drink soon came his face that almost singed the long bangs hanging down over his face, the small shot glass was hefty in price but the flammability of it was great. It could have been a Molotov cocktail for all he knew but the bartender smirked and him and explained it was called Backdraft.

Deidara's lips pursed together lingering close to the flames feeling the heat rolling towards him with the slow drawing in of his breath, holding it for that split moment and then suddenly expelling his breath with a quick puff extinguishing it. The glass was warm in his hands from the contents still warm; the warning went out with these things, that it could scold your throat. What kind of way was it to live life if it was not on the edge?

They were right. It burned, all the way down the back of his throat. Combinations of the alcohol and the heat searing delicate contracting muscles that wanted to fight it off, the potent kiss of Sambuca, Cointreau and cinnamon trickling all the way down that felt as if it passed his stomach and went straight to his feet. If that was not bad enough, the vapors too were hitting him like some kind of double potent hit, the feverish sensation of his nostrils from the spice making his head spin.

"Another one," Deidara grinned, looking over at his generous man for the evening, wanting him to shell out the 25 a pop.

He battered an eyelash or two at him just so he could show him this 'womanly' charm that he was expecting to get, abusing his generosity with another two coming his way. Although he had drunk so little, the blond was almost on flat on his back with the killer combination that had him in a sense of déjà vu. Didn't it start this way before? What did he do again? Oh yeah, he threw up on him.

It was time to find Itachi while he still had a clear head, taking that chance by leaning across the bar clicking his fingers to draw attention to himself. "Hey you, Big guy with the tattoo things." That sounded like the best way to explain it in his mind. He was big; he had tattoos. Perfect name. "I need to see your boss, un."

Mister Big and Tattoo Man who had a name which clearly stated 'Kisame' across his badge, stopped and turned to the puny blond and chuckled at him, seeing many of his type pass through every day. "The boss doesn't like to be disturbed and it's his day off," he informed him.

His. Day. Off. There was no way that his luck was that bad was it? The guy looked like a compulsive worker and from the look of his apartment, would have even slept in that little cubby he had created himself. Now he was stuck with a long walk back again and the worse of it was, he could not actually walk straight.

There was no sense in waiting around until close to see if he could catch a ride home, instead Deidara shoved his hands into his pockets and pouted, kicking the sole of his boots scuffing the floor to leave. He took one-step and then another soon to notice that he was not going anywhere but instead a hand gripped at his shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"Where do you think you are going miss? Those drinks weren't free you know," the drunkard reminded him of that lovely mind numbing shot that he had bought him.

Things were not in actuality free and it appeared that he was wanted to take payment as he pulled the blond in tight to his body, reefing his head violently to the side and heading straight for the jugular like a maddened vampire. His teeth nipped sharply over the extended skin leaving little welts behind in his wake, a wandering hand heading its way downwards soon to find out what his real gender was with the direction it was heading.

"Let me go you fuck," Deidara growled again showing his deep manly voice as well as his strength that put up a struggle against him in a way that only a man could.

Except that the ogre had the death lock on him, constricting like a snake crushing down against his arms and chest as he took his payment right out in the open view of everything. And here he thought that the bouncers were meant to prevent these things from happening? This was borderline rape and they were standing there just perving down the low cut tops of women. Mr Tattoo Man was going to get himself a kick right in the place that would drop him in a second and prevent him from producing any offspring once he got free of this person.

The only thing that came to mind was one of the dirtiest tricks in the book besides the nut crunching, Deidara's mouth widening and then lurching downward to latch onto the hairy limb crushing his tearing teeth into skin. Strident howls from the wounded demon towards the roof crying as if to the moon, clutching the wound that spread blood trickling through his fingers.

"I'm not a guy you fucking idiot. No breasts, un!"

That notion did not sway the man at all who still wanted payment no matter what. He advanced closer with swift movements, trying to grab out at Deidara who frantically swung back hoping to catch him anywhere vital. A miss on the first go, the second connecting with his shoulder but with the fast hit of the alcohol consumed, it was throwing his judgment out. If he made it out of this, he would make sure that their bouncers did not without a job. This was ridiculous.

Either it was a stroke of luck or even intoxicated he had good aim but for whatever the reason was, the next thing he had a chance to react to was the shooting stab of pain in his gut that hunched the artist over, wheezing and gasping. The blow had knocked the wind out of him. However, the next time he was not going to be getting off lights as proclaimed by the man raising his arm back, balled up tightly in a fist that aimed straight for his head. This was going to hurt.

Waiting, waiting… nothing.

"Huh?" Deidara was perplexed. Something should have connected with him by now unless the Backdraft had taken such a hold that he could no longer feel pain. That would not have been a bad thing except for waking up in the morning littered with bruises and a throbbing headache, going to the mirror and seeing the deep purple fist shaped pattern across his face. Yet, there still was nothing.

Peering through thinly slotted eyes that closed to protect from the impact, Deidara looked around to see what had happened, seeing the arm extended across towards him but it was not connecting. Something else had it. Something that resembled another arm of a person except covered in a fine silky fabric that spelt he was money. Whoever it was had his own tightened grip around his wrist and continued to twist until the frozen man let out another curling scream, slammed down face first against the counter spilling over nearby glasses.

"Do not come back in here again. If I see you in here then the next thing that will happen is the Police finding your scattered body parts around the city. Do you understand?"

His tone was quiet yet aggressive, snarling bravely like the leader of the pack. The leader of the pack… "Shit. It's Itachi." Once again, he was there to save the day. Wait a second, that bouncer guy said that... "Hey! You aren't meant to be here, un. Day off."

The glare that he received back made him flinch slightly as his gaze flicked over his shoulder and straight back at him. Was he angry or was that a normal look for him? There was one thing for sure and that was that he looked like the devil reincarnated into human form with the deepness of blood red staring back at him. It was enough to tell him to back off and just accept it that he was there. The guy bent over the bench however was not as lucky to receive the kind treatment by the rest of the bouncers that finally came to join the party, leading him outside whimpering out of their sight to more than likely be tossed into the gutter somewhere.

"I'll take you home," Itachi spoke with his hand outstretched towards Deidara.

Itachi was being nice to him for once was completely throwing him off but the hand was not refused, taking it gently except he was yanked around behind him which meant he really was miffed about something or he just lacked the skills to be tender in return.

Together they walked outside to his car and the passenger side door opened courteously for him. A roll of his eyes back at the Uchiha for the difference pace of treatment only that it reverted to the prior, being tossed into the passenger side instead of given the choice to lower himself in. Not that he would have been able to since he found out during that process that he could barely stand on his own two feet.

"How much did you have to drink?" Itachi asked after he joined him in the driver side, starting the car up and heading out of the busy car park for the destination of the blonde's home.

"A little" came the reply that in a sense was absolutely true. Just that a little had the power to ground an elephant. "But I found you, un."

Deidara was musing over that the entire way back to his place. He had found the illusive Uchiha. Ready to bait him and lure him into his trap instead of the other way around with the mind game that he put him through to find out where he was located. He played the game and he had won so it had to amount to something. If it was a test of some sorts, determination, trust, sheer will, whatever, he had done it. So what was the step from there now? It was not as if he was about to court him or anything. Itachi did not seem like the wine, dine and back to his place for the night for a unforgettable time of passion kind of person. He was different in the most strangest of ways.

Fifteen minutes of driving blurred by like five and soon they were back at his apartment, now desperately needing sleep to get rid of the buzz. Deidara knew where Itachi worked now so those silly questions could be answered another day.

A lean over the centre console towards him as soon as the seat belt unclipped, steadying upright while he moved his face closer and closer, pursing and puckering his lips looking like an idiot from the distance he started at. Itachi at least did not move back as the wet kiss placed against his cheek, pulling back with a wide smile for his sentiment towards him.

"Good night Tachi," Deidara chimed, flopping back the other way to get the door handle.

Fumbling for it, the faithful click hit at the point high enough to unlatch it, almost falling out onto the street but enough skill retained to drag himself to his feet and close it behind him. It was a slow journey up to the door almost tripping up stairs but Deidara achieved it in the long run, turning back with a vigorous wave back in his direction. The car started backing out as he continued his final salute to the Uchiha, waving until he was out of sight.

"My hero, un." He murmured, dropping his hand down to the side.

The final prognosis was he was glad that he decided to take that chance and go inside.


	9. Unexpected Room Service

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Prompt:** 27. 零れる (Overflow)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 2, 281  
**Warnings:** Language, Sexual Themes  
**Summary:** Service doesn't always come with a smile

* * *

**Unexpected Room Service**

Sunlight. Bright, aching, burning sunlight streaming through the lack of blinds straight against his face with its morning cheerful happy wake up call, kissing his skin with its warmth as it started the day. Chirping birds sung their beautiful song that in his mind resembled someone taking a violin that was unaware of how to play it, dragging the horsehair across the strings squealing out in pain. The birds were in pain and so was he.

What was that good old saying that people used to repeat in situations like this?

"Urrrrrrrrgh, I am never drinking again, un."

That was the one. The faithful tune spewed out without fulfilling it really. Like a New Years Eve Resolution that was forgotten about not long after the mind numbing beverages that was consume liked there was no tomorrow, was expelled from the body, flushing each goal down the toilet. This was the same. No change there. Given another good invite out or a hunt for a mysterious man and he would have done it all over again.

Oh yeah. He did something last night. He didn't throw up on shoes again did he? Not after the last time that the bastard rolled up on his doorstep and pushed the vile smelling things in his face to clean up, this was not going to be a repeat of the past. However . . . he tracked him down at least, that location he was hiding in was no longer as secret as the Bat Cave and he had stumbled upon Bruce Wayne. Well he thought that he did. Deidara's mind was so much a blur that he could have found Clark Kent and thought it was the same guy.

A grumble and moan, rolling over onto the side cascading a mess of golden blond over his face too thick that a stiff blow could not move it meant that he was awake, once again vowing in an inward groan that he would never ever drink anything a stranger offered.

"I guess I should make breakfast," Deidara spoke to himself aloud.

His hands padded around the bed looking for something, support, pants, he was not too sure what, but instead he had found himself a fluffy ball bouncing up onto his head with a joyful mew. Waking up to someone, fur or not, was comforting.

"You want breakfast too?"

"She has already been fed."

Wow. His kitten had developed from a high-pitched squeak to a deep manly purr of seduction. He _must_ have consumed too much last night. His kitten was talking.

. . . Wait. She was talking?

Deidara gave a frightful yelp and tumbled straight from the edge of the mattress, landing on the floor with a hefty "Oufff" temporarily winded by the fall. He brought some stranger home with him last night didn't he? The landing straight onto his backside should have hurt a lot more than that, unless he was the one who gotten to pin him down to the sheets. Hmmm no. He was way too intoxicated to even get it up. Suddenly, Deidara had an epiphany. That voice was exceptionally familiar to be a random from the club.

"How did you get into my house?" the blond questioned with a jutted lip outwards of an extended pout.

It was hard to be badass when your tailbone had just taken a beating and your head was pounding harder than a sub woofer in a dance club.

"You left your front door unlocked last night."

Ooops. That had not been smart.

"What kind of a guard cat are you?" Deidara asked his traitorous companion. Her response came in the form of smug mewling, stretching her tongue out licking the bristled surface up against the side of his cheek in apology. "You had tuna, un."

She was living the high life now. Not that canned cheap stuff that he had to buy her but real tuna. He would have to put an end to his pampering or else she would be expecting it all the time. "What did I do to owe the pleasure of your company at this early hour of the morning?" he asked his visitor, pulling himself up backwards onto the edge of the bed, flicking his long locks backwards to get a better look up at him.

Why was Itachi in his apartment? "Look I already cleaned one pair of your shitty shoes so if you want me to do it again, then you can go to he-- . . . Ohhh."

Deidara's mouth instantly watered up salivating at the delicious smell of the plate held out towards him, progressing further into almost buckets of liquid flooding out of his mouth. He had no idea what it was but it smelt scrumptious. He was offering a circle looking larger than normal doughnut that lacked sugar and had glazed edging around it, pasted with an off-white spread, topped with pinkish - perhaps - meat that smelt like a burnt forest. Not only that he had the outlandish treat but as well as freshly sliced fruit of the tropical variety placed around the outside and a steaming cup of coffee on his makeshift crate side table with a blank of wood for a covering that rounded off the fine living meal.

"W-What is it?" he asked curiously when Itachi handed the plate over, poking at the fleshy colored substance with his finger in case it would just come alive and devour him.

"A bagel with cream cheese and smoked salmon," he replied, turning around the other way and walking out of the room.

Blinking back at him, not once, not twice, but thrice, overcome by the random offering of food of the extravagant meal. To him it was at least, having bacon with his eggs or an extra hash brown with his McDonalds was pushing into the boundaries of having an expensive meal. This was something more created for a millionaire. If only it had a little bit of hollandaise sauce to drizzle over it, then it would have been complete. He would have made it a small suggestive note except pushing that boundary of friendship right now was not the wisest thing to do. Riding out this wave of generosity was.

He was not about to dive straight into the salmon however, sniffing it like a curious mouse, poking the tip of his tongue out to lick the taste. Not only did it smell like burning hickory but tasted like it as well. Not in a bad way, more aromatic than anything else that appeased Deidara's taste buds enough to sink his teeth into the healthy meal, breaking off a chunk. His mother always told him to chew thirty times before swallowing, one, two, three, faster and faster not making it anywhere near the limit before swallowing, diving back in for another taste. This raw fish stuff was delicious and the cream cheese was just so smooth, nothing like that liquid goop that you got in the dry aisle of the supermarket. Real cheese! Oh, he was in love, so much that he scoffed it down within a matter of minutes, slurping down the coffee that had cooled to remove the stuck particles in his throat. The fruit as well did not last longer than the bagel, only taking the time to bite into the ripe seasonal fruit sucking at the flowing juices that were that fresh it dripped down his chin.

He really needed to keep the Uchiha around.

Still, why was he here? What did he do that provoked him enough to make a home visit without the threat of a cleaning bill? It did not look like the lazy morning after, something more nefarious, something plotted. Perhaps he should ask him at least.

At least Deidara had gone to bed with pants on last night, the covers slipping off as he stood up, taking his cup of java with him and the plates to the main living area dragging his feet along the ground. The sudden movement of rising made his head spin. He needed . . .

"There are some headache tablets on the table for you."

This guy was a genius, he thought of everything. Deidara bowed his head with thanks and popped two pills from the packet, knocking them back with the last of the caffeine already timing the fifteen minutes it would take to kick in. Itachi was over by the sink running steaming water into the stainless steel tub, dishes stacked up from his slack cleaning ways piled into the burning water. Someone like him would not wash dishes would he? Those hands looked as if they never been subject of manual labor since the day he was born. Hell, even his nails where properly manicured. Looks were certainly deceiving.

_You need to stop feeding her or she will never let go of you,_ he thought to himself as the brunette crouched down spooning the last of the can of tuna into the dish. She would be hounding him forever for it now instead of the 99 cereal, 1 meat he was feeding her now.

"So why all this? You sure there is not a charge for service and cooking, un," asked Deidara.

Fingers massaged his temples working through the circulation, fighting off a heavier headache while he waited for a reply. If he was going to bill him then he should have just get it finished so he could crash back to bed for a few more hours.

Itachi gave him a stiff shrug and turned back to the sink, snapping the cold-water tap around that had locked into place. He was strong as well; Deidara loved him more and more by the minute. "Just call this your reward for following through," he replied, deadpan, almost drowned out by the sounds of the rushing water.

Reward . . . ? What had he had done that would require that? Instantaneously it hit him, gasping a loud sound of understanding of what he was motioning for. He had found him where he worked at least; playing into that stupid game that he had set him and followed through.

"Out the way I'll do that or else I'm sure I can expect you wanting something in return," Deidara huffed, pushing Itachi out of the way of the sink, continuing where he left off.

If he had not of shown up however, Itachi would not have known and it would have been a wasted effort. At least he did so that he was thankful for as well as the ride home where he . . . kissed him on the cheek. There was no chance that he was warming up to him? In both ways that is. Having Itachi around making breakfast would only have been complete with a return to a warm bed, him waiting with outstretched arms that would hold onto him drawing him in close to his body heat. Laying together in each other's arms snuggling until midday and even then, it would be an effort to move, feathering kissed over his chest, his cheeks, eyelids, forehead. Deidara sighed at the mental imagery invading his mind, tugging his lips up into a soft smile. Underneath that hard exterior lied a tender soul, only one that he would be able to see. Like a warm and cuddly teddy bear.

"The sink is overflowing."

Huh, the water is . . . ? "Ah shit!"

Stupid ridiculous thoughts. Jumping for the tap, Deidara worked lightening fast to stop the overflow that was already starting to pool around his feet, scaring off the kitten that bolted behind the legs of the taller male hiding from the scary killer liquid. If he had not been so caught up in the ludicrous daydream of something which would _never_ happen, then he would not have been standing there soaked to the cuffs. Never happen. Deidara only needed to get that through his smart but seemingly thick head now. Anything with that man would only be one-sided so he might as well wake up and look around at the shit pit that he lived in because no one with that amount of class would ever want to go and hang out with him.

Still, what now? What was to follow this? A goodbye and never again?

With a tea towel in hand, he dropped to a squat and started to soak up the water, filling it up and going for the paper towels that were advertised not to fall apart expect they fell apart in his hands. Deidara needed to move along and find himself a reasonable target to throw his hate towards like Sasori, not some kind of millionaire self made business whiz that would easily become Man of the Year in no time at all.

"We are having a beach party at the club next week. You are on the VIP list for entry."

Looking up from his huddled position, his brow wrinkled in the middle trying to process what he had just told him. Lips parted to ask what he meant by that but the Uchiha was already heading out towards the door, stunned to move them any further gaping like a fish even after the door had shut. Just him and his kitten that was no longer afraid of the water, lapping at in instead for a drink. Did he? Had he? What the . . .

It took a good minute to sink into his slowly awakening brain. Once that moment had struck, it was an instant wake up call. Deidara jumped up into the air cheering loudly, splashing the puddles around for more of a cleanup but he did not care, not now.

He was in! Victory was his!


	10. Heat Wave

**Series:** Naruto  
**Theme:** 波音 (The Sound of Waves)  
**Warnings:** PG for alcohol consumption, language

**Summary:** The most fun anyone could have in the Fall in their swimwear

* * *

**Heat Wave**

Friday night, oh what a night that was. The end of the working week for most and the night to let the hair flow, drop those tight anal social boundaries that were required in the work place and get ready to live the life of the free. Two past the hour of finishing and already there were dressed up with places to go, on cell phones making last minute arrangements to get friends out that wanted to pike and have an early night. Friday night was _not_ the night to be pulling such conservative ways. Flashing neons attracting attention promising XXX peep shows for only two dollars, open signs beckoning for patrons to dine at their normally closed take away establishment, ever dirty little secret exposed in the midst of the city night life.

Tonight was not just any normal Friday night. This night was something a little bit special over the rest that had people in frenzy, like wolves howling under the full moon up in the balmy summer night sky calling out to their mate. Tonight had the hormones flowing ready for action.

Near naked bodies grinded against each other from behind, hands of the unknown groping without the obligatory slap usually received. Some people already marking their prey for the evening, talking to the one behind them, dropping in the flirtatious timbre, accidental brushes and promises to 'chat' more once they were inside.

As great as that sounded, standing around outside in the awaiting queue was not at all pleasant when you were clad in only a pair of swimming trunks and thongs. No, he was not the only crazy one to venture out into the nighttime lukewarm conditions wearing beachwear when there was not a beach within a good couple of thousand kilometers. This was for a special cause. An event that everyone was excited for since rumors spread around a month prior, finally confirmed and now upon them.

Star Underground's Heat Wave.

Tickets sold out after a few short hours of being released, promoted better than one of those Christmas in July gigs, having the summer treat held just past hitting mid fall so the heat was fading into the longer nights. Cold chilly nights. And they were standing out there near naked!?

Deidara's nipples were starting to go numb and turn a pale shade of blue so that was the last straw of standing around patiently like the rest of them. He did not have to. He had the golden key into the land of midnight wonders.

Sidestepping out of the line and cockily strutting up to the front of the line, he sneered at the complaints of his line cutting and slapped the brawny bodyguard on the shoulder hoping that he would have remembered him from last time.

"Let me in, un," he stated boldly, pointing into the guarded door.

The man looked down literally on his short frame and turned his nose up at him, waving another group through the door. "Not unless you are on the VIP list, then get your ass to the back of the line."

This situation was bringing back so many memories of forced to wait once again to get in, except this time, Deidara had the upper hand over him. This time the joke was on this guy. "Check your list then. Itachi said that I have instant access, un." Owned. 100 percent. Take that tall steroid freak.

Not even a reaction from saying the bosses name at all, only a confirmation of his name so he was able to check his list to make sure that he truly was on it. Smugly Deidara answered, standing back high and mighty with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for him to find it. He bet he was on the top of the list. Itachi had actually invited him to come instead of just running into him so he had to be there. However, things were starting to look bleak with the hum of concentration that had the man staring at the list for a long time.

"Deidara!" he yelled out, snatching up the clipboard looking over it for himself. "You can't miss my name! It's right at the…bottom." …Asshole.

Nevertheless, it was confirmation enough for the bodyguard to push the next group of people waiting back, opening up the velvet chain rope to him. The blond smirked back at the people triumphantly, even going as far as a childish poke of his tongue out at them before disappearing into the darkness of the door way.

It was only short lived, pushing open the black curtains dropping his jaw straight to the ground. Beach… the beach for real!? Well not exactly for real but the simulated environment, that he had created was more than close to it. Mounds of golden sand laid over the dance floor with the DJ booth at the top hitting out a mixture of House and Party mix. To the side, there was a smaller version of a wave pool that was not big enough to surf in nor deep for some drunken patron to drown in but enough to wade. Deidara amazed by that. It had been forever since he had been to the beach. Heat lamps keeping the temperature at a toasty constant, a lifeguard sitting up in one of the tower chairs you always saw in the movies, waitresses in Hawaiian hula outfits handing out leis to the arrivals. Seriously, it was no wonder he was topping high in the financial charts when he was clearly a genius.

"Would you like a sample?" asked a cheerful female from behind causing Deidara to snap out of his awe, turning to her.

The radical pink hair was a bit off putting but given the diversity of the city, he should not have suspected different. Held carefully upright on her hand was a tray with test tubes of drinks, the girl passing one of them out to him to try, moving onto the next person. He examined it for a moment, looking at the color, smelling the aromatic coconut taste, knocking it down with a delicious lick of his lips.

"Hey, what is it?" he called out to the girl.

"Piña colada, sir," she smiled back. "You can purchase them from the bar."

He was not going to pass up that offer at all. Deidara kicked up the sand under his feet as he walked to the bar, sitting down and ordering another one of the tropical drinks, looking over the menu to see what else was on offer. Everything considered to summer cocktail was at a reduced price for the evening. He was a lot broke compared to his little bit broke so drinking extravagant amounts this time was going to be out of the question. This one was going to have to last him a while.

This time at least no men were coming over to woo him, clearly lacking the shirt was letting him know that he was not a female but the perk of free drinks were gone. That was okay, he was not in the mood to throw up or crack onto anyone tonight. The only one he wanted to do that to be of course missing from his own party. Not that he should have been thinking about that at all, he hated him or so he tried to keep on reminding himself. Something about that arrogant pig was just so tempting; draw to him, a glutton for punishment maybe since there were no return feelings. Perhaps. He did invite him here after all, show up at his house to give him breakfast and feed his cat. Hidden somewhere deep inside under that glaring demeanor could have been a small minuscule glimmer of like towards him.

Loud slurping sounds came from the bottom of his glass, now out of the delicious liquid that he wanted more. Opening up his wallet, the moths escaped from their trap making Deidara quickly seal it back up again, tucking it away with a sigh. It was not that bad at all. There was still one other thing.

Looking over his shoulder with a spreading grin, the wave pool was calling out for him to come and play in. Fingers traced through the long strands of hair hugging the side of his face, tucking it behind his ears securing it in place with the drink's novelty umbrella, the blond bounced up from his chair and headed straight into the water expecting for it to be freezing. It was a perfect temperature, much like this night was. At least not as alone as he expected, finding some girls who wanted to play in the water as well, a few guys piling in, splashing around like children laughing happily.

It was amazing to be in that position. Someone as poor as Deidara flocking in a pool with people who were the crème de la crème of society, the rich socialites that wouldn't have even thrown in a dollar into the hat of a poor beggar on the street. Outside of Star Under, snubbing instantly just for the clothes he wore but inside here, they believed he was one of them. Which was why he was surprised to find himself talking to a woman over at the sun chairs about what he did for a living, coming straight out telling her that he was a struggling artist that was trying to get made. No alcohol needed to spill that story. What surprised him more was the fact that she sympathized with him, explaining that she was a director for an upcoming studio that was on the lookout for new fresh artists. Deidara was new, maybe not fresh but he was an artist so he had two out of three going for him, talking himself up for the third option. Not many people accepted the art that he liked to produce so it was more to a small privy group currently. Whatever bullshit he spun to her worked, passing off her business card to him, revealed from its hiding position inside of her bikini top, telling him to give her a call to arrange looking over his portfolio.

After she had left, Deidara could have jumped up and kissed someone if they were around, not even a passerby, just the sounds of the wave crashing down against the artificial surface of the pool. Only if… he still had an exhibition piece to put in for the school still, not yet starting that and it was growing closer and closer. Shit! He needed to focus on that. Sasori was going to get so jealous knowing that _he_ got this opportunity and not the other way around, proving once again that his art was far superior.

He was hoping to share his excitement with someone right now. Anyone. Damn it, there was no one around him at all.

"Sir, a drink on the house," announced the same pink haired girl to him.

Deidara blinked as she put the alcoholic drink down on the table next to the chairs, looking around to see if anyone had their eye on him. "Who asked you to give it to me?" he asked in return, jumping up looking over the bodies still determined to find that out.

No one seemed to paying particular attention to him at all, just one girl who looked like she was going to go face down from alcoholic overdose but she was looking around at everyone.

"Just someone who wanted to congratulate you," she politely replied, motioning her eyes across the room.

He caught onto it in a flash, looking over where she had been but seeing no one. Strange. Who would…?

Deidara's blue eyes traced upwards of the wall, slurping on the straw while they continued to follow direction, stopping straight on the black wall of glass in a dead pause.

Looking down upon the crowd, his dark crimson eyes stared directly into the azure looking up at him, raising the slightest tug of his lips upwards when he saw the look on his face. Nodding to himself, he turned away from the window and returned to his desk still with that growing upward turn of his lips.

"Itachi…" he murmured, fixated regardless on the fact if he was looking or not.

Why…? Did he…?


	11. Wake Me When It's Over

**Series:** Naruto  
**Setting:** AU  
**Prompt:** 06. 夢と現の間 (The Space Between Dream and Reality)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Neither dream nor reality can be rewarding, sometimes you find yourself wishing for a medium between the two

* * *

**Wake Me When It's Over**

It has happened to him. Oh my god. Yes. Him! It wasn't some classy socialite that needed a free handout because they weren't able to get themselves any business, it wasn't an already renown somebody that came across the chance meeting but him! A struggling artist barely scraping by with instant noodles and rent two weeks behind. That is right! Him. Him. Him. Him. Him.

"We just hit it off instantly, un. Who would have guessed that me, little old me could have been selected for this. Me, yes me!"

That day was one of the happiest of his life. Yeah being selected for the school to represent in the upcoming show as part as his final project was one thing, this was completely different. Something that pissed all over that minor project making it look like a drop of water in the ocean compared to having his own full scaled viewing completely with rich people who's pockets were too big and their taste of art was in their ass. That did not matter in the world of art, bringing in the big green did.

Sure, okay, he felt that he had been selling out a little with the proposition. Art after all was supposed to be a reflection of yourself and your views of the world no matter how abstract, constructive, blocked, still, colored, it was. People were meant to sit there and stare at it, hum, stare at it some more and then move angles to come to their own conclusion for it and if it was appealing then they purchased it for a ridiculous amount but watching it sell to a yuppie that would use it as a clothes rack felt cheap. For now, he would just relish in the high of being recognized, soon it would surely hit exactly what he was getting himself into.

"My own show. This is the best thing ever."

Not everyone was carrying the same enthusiasm as the blond, particularly one redhead who was at wits end in listening to the fanatical rant for over a week. The same thing repeated that he could cite it back word for word including the raised points of his voice in enthusiasm, well due past the point to put him in his place.

Deidara continued with his retelling of the tale once again as he came close to a happy skip down the street, getting a good ten meters ahead before he noticed that there was no responsive grunt or heavy breathing of annoyance, completely silent from the man. "Danna are yo-..." he cut himself short, spinning around to see where he had just suddenly taken off to without the courtesy of telling him that he was leaving. Folding his arms across his chest puffing it out along with his cheeks ruffling up as big as irate bird ready to stand his ground, the artist stormed back over to the other one and stood dead in front of him staring down at him hindered by the slight height difference between the two. "What is your problem? Why did you stop?"

Sasori, his 'danna', his master of the sorts, had been acting more abrupt than usual. He had only put it down to the fact that he was jealous of his rising fame and wanted to take a stand against him by being more of an asshole than usual. It was seriously childish and immature of him not to be supportive of him which he told him so, going off into a rant pointing out the facts that he should he happy for him, he would cut him into the deal and try wrangle one for his best friend as well. From there is swayed back and forth between sympathetic to irate worse than someone bipolar, unable to know what emotion he should be feeling until the end settling with angry to get the point across. "You are my friend. You should be happy for me, un," Deidara reminded him of that long-term friendship they had forged over the years.

Typical. He got a taste of the high life and he was already turning his back on him, acting like he was one of those egotistical bastards in the rags to riches stories that _always_ forgot where they came from and how they got there. Deidara wasn't going to forget him but his head was swelling to an all new level, expanding his body outwards to boot unable to stop the swell of pride from bursting out.

"Enjoy the show," Sasori huffed, pushing the obstacle out of the way continuing down the path where they were meant to be heading together. He bit his tongue in adding the words 'sell out' after it. No, it was not necessary. Come his own time, Deidara would soon come to realize that his perfect world that he was building around the shithole of his actual life would at one point come crashing down, finding him quickly snapped out of the medium he had created between dream and reality.

There was so much more that he could have followed on with. He could have given him the affirmation that ever since he met the Uchiha mogul he had been smitten, head over heels giddy in lust blinding him for any oncoming attacks that might be heading his way. No one rich wants something without gaining anything in return and Deidara could be found three weeks later in a dumpster rotting away that flawless body that begged to be turned into his own special brand of art, wasted, no longer usable. The hype that he was building around this show would only lead to disappointment, not yet taking it seriously although the time until its viewing was not for a fair few months away. Many artists that failed became acknowledged after their death usually taken by their own hand. Seeing the arrogant blond fall smack bang down on his face and kicked to the curb where he couldn't get back up brought tinges of pleasure up his spine, knowing that he had it coming but the pang of remorse would surely follow. Someone had to watch out for Deidara's stupidity after all, he could at least have fun waiting for that to happen.

The vibes that he was purposely sending to Deidara was that he was fed up with it all, taken exactly the way he wanted it to by the loud cursing behind him as he walked away. A bastard -- as stated so colorfully hurled out at him, was certainly more than correct, how it was his time to discover how exact he would be about his internal prediction. Would the blond fall down on his face and come crawling back wanting to kiss the ground that he walked on? Of course he would. This was Deidara after all. Without his help, he would not be able to make it through the day to prod him in the ass stopping him from sinking into insufferable boredom. His obsession with that brunette would only suffice for so long before he grew bored, seeing it happen many times throughout the explosive artist's career in relationships. It was just the same as his art. What he was going now although praised by their lecturer as well as the bimbo that Itachi so constructively placed at his party, it was not what he wanted to do. In the end, the explosive personality that could not be kept down, that need to fulfill some kind of quota for chaos would kick in and this road of easy street would come to an end.

Why was Sasori so sure of himself on this? He had known him for too long. Why else would he be his only friend after all these years passing through school and into life? Because he was the only one that could ground him.

Not that Deidara was willing to admit this at all, still abusing him far out of sight faced with only the stares of people passing by close to calling the police on him. That was right! He did not need Sasori at all. Jealously, nothing but jealousy from the red head since he had progressed forth finally, this time he was not coming with him. No more having to rely upon other people, living off instant noodles and cheap cat food made with 99.9% ash. This artist was hitting the high road with vengeance to show those snobs what true art was, branding them with his own special style that the world had yet to fully experience and revel in the awe of his magnificence. That was right, Deidara was going to show them all, and since his supposed _best friend_ was backing out then he was not going to cut him in. Yes, he did not need him at all.

Speaking of the one that gave him this chance of a lifetime, he had not spoken to Itachi since that night well he hadn't even spoken to him that night at all, locked up in that little room of his without so much as a hello. He never showed much appreciation for stuff but for something like this, he wanted to send him a thank you card or something. Call in perhaps only that he didn't know his number, and given how famous he was, looking up in the phone directory or calling directory assistance wasn't going to be any good at all unless he was a stupid rich guy. Not a business card given to him, only knowing his home address barely... okay not really, that was long forgotten after he had been picked up after being left there without a ride. The work address was still fixated in his mind unable to forget that place so easily, deciding that the walk would help to blow off some steam and get in some exercise that he was sort of needing.

He had been thinking about Itachi more and more these days. It was a new feeling to him that was coming close to obsession. Even though he would not be admitting it, at the point where he wished he would vaporize into thin air and leave him alone, the Uchiha would still pop up randomly throwing words of abuse at him in his mind, repeating the hateful statements he had given him from their chance passing. Now it had evolved into the happy high of knowing that there might be something there that was alluring to the Uchiha, being friendship or something else. The guy did not seem like the type at all to pick up friends easily, if he had any at all he would not find that hard to believe, but somewhere, somehow, something in him had picked Deidara. His head was floating up way up high in the clouds drifting off to visit Cloud Nine, losing touch with the world below stuck in the lusty haze induced by one dark eyed male with the piercing state. If this was all a dream and Cloud Nine truly did exist, he would bet it was really a popular nightclub ran by Itachi as well.

Speaking of clubs, he had finally arrived at the quiet destination that looked so out of place compared to the nighttime. A truck was pulled up out the back guarded by two men that passed crates down to one another, stacking them up clanging the glass around on impact preparing to wheel them in to replenish the stock. Only the back was open, a failed rattle, shake and hard pull found the front door closed so sneaking since was going to have to be his option or at least yelling out. Technically it was not breaking and entering, he knew the owner after all.

"Hey Itachi! Are you here?" yelled the blond into the empty space listening to the echo of his own voice.

The sounds of his own voice coming back at him cut short by the rattling of the bottles again as the men pushed past to get through told him that it was a no and the owner was either ignoring him or not in. That was not going to be enough to stop him however, stepping through the entrance into the main area looking around for any one that was not the delivery boys.

"Hello!" he called out again, waiting for a reply of any sorts.

Gee, what security they had on this place. He could be a homeless bum that was waltzing in to steal a free meal, running off with enough to last him for a couple of nights of mindless sustenance. He should really have reported this... nah; it was more fun to search around to find that way up to the illustrious top office that overlooked the floor. The entrance was harder to spot under the dim lighting and artificial fog, this way it was out in the open, clearly waiting for him to go and sneak a peek at what loomed up there. It would have to be something very enticing to keep him up there at all times.

"Fangirl queue does not open for another couple of hours. Come back later."

Fangirl!? How oblivious was everyone to the fact that he did not have breasts? Okay so he was facing backward to them but his slender body did not resemble one of female variety or so he would keep telling himself at least but the hips, his hips damn it where a dead giveaway. They were not the hourglass shape at all, no big behind, no tight waistline, just flat... slightly indented. Okay so he looked like a girl, big deal! This douche should have been able to spot the difference.

"Guy. Not girl, un," Deidara proclaimed loudly spinning on the ball squeaking his sneakers on the polished floor. Arms crossed over his puffed up chest boasting the manly dominance in case his voice did not. Unfathomable, alluring, clearly puberty graced him with the vocal cords that did not match his effeminate frame. "And I know the boss."

Sticking it to the hired help always boasted an arrogant ego, growing larger with a smirk back at the severely taller man looking down at him who was not at all impressed. Like that was going to sway him, unconsciously creeping up on his tippy toes to make himself appear taller scowling darkly back, coming eye to lowered eye ready to assert himself. "So you will run along and go and get him for me, un."

Laughter, not exactly the response he was hoping for. Deidara was fantasizing about a back down of his defensive stance and an apologetic answer, letting him know that he would run and get him quick smart but instead, the man found something else hilariously funny. The blond shrunk back down flat footed, cocking his head raising his shoulders up allowing them to question what he was amusing himself over since he obviously did not get it.

"Not that I would even bother doing anything you say anyway but to save you the effort, the boss is away for business." He snickered again mocking him openly, finding the short kid all too amusing. Certainly something to brighten up his day and give it some variety, even the put out look given in return was enough to keep that amusement continuing. "Looks like you aren't as good of a friend as you though hmmm."

Friendship might have been stretching the truth there. The two of them were not strangers at least, coming across each other on many occasions plus he had did get him that once in a lifetime opportunity so that along should classify them as friends. Friends that did not spend time with each other or talk, he knew where he lived was not that... oh who was he kidding. That asshole was right. He was living inside a dream world. Deidara's parting words to the man expressed everything he needed to in one go, giving the one-fingered salute on the way out leaving him with nothing else to do for the day.

Disowned, mocked, now left walking back to his place too broke to call a taxi to pick him up; this was not the way to treat the next upcoming artistic genius. He should have been shouted to limousines or one of those huge Hummers to see his way around the city in style. Heads would snap in his direction to get a glimpse of the unknown superstar behind the dark tinted windows, follow him around to get just the smallest glimpse of his greatness. Bodyguards would be at his side while he walked down the street having a ten-meter radius around him keeping the screaming fans away while he ordered his cheeseburger at McDonalds. Okay, so maybe not _that_ grand in his scale of fame but he should have had people at least stopping him to tell him how much they admired the talent he had, have them wish they had half of his skill and then offer thousands of dollars for him to make them something. Instead he was trudging his way back through to his shitty apartment, the stench wafting out would welcome him with open arms and snatch him up, locking him into a tight embrace that he couldn't escape from to remind the blond on how dirt poor he was. What was wrong with living in a dream world? It was better than the reality.

Deidara stomach growled as soon as he placed a foot on the front step complaining it was starving loudly, matched by the kitten sitting on the step's mew for the same, pawing at his jeans for attention. Welcome home. How it held its arms out wide for him.

"Give me a second will you."

He grumbled loudly to the cat for just a moment's peace, picking her up and plopping him on his shoulder in the mean time while he flipped through the set of keys to find the corresponding one for the front door. "You are going to have to get a job soon," he told her, met with the responding loving nuzzle of a furry face against his cheek. "Suck up."

Click, click... rattle. Rattle. Rattle rattle rattle, bang bang bang! Must have been the wrong key. The door would not open. Against the male tried, another key just to make sure only the same result, returning once again to the same one reefing at the flimsy metal to get it to turn until it snapped in the lock. Oh no, this was complete bullshit, his day was already the biggest pile of crap that by laws of crappiness it could not get worse. Loud curses of violence against the wooden barrier came out, only lasting a few seconds before he fulfilled his promise slamming his foot into the door, pulling back radically on the door handle that would have only closed it instead of opening it but Deidara was not exactly in the thinking frame of mind. The poor kitten clung for dear life meowing for him to stop before she got sick from the shaking, throwing around worse than a mechanical bull ride while the blond repetitively kicked and slammed his shoulder into the door to open it up, finally coming to a standstill out of breath after substantial failure.

"Open up you piece of shit!" he berated the inanimate object. It was useless.

For such a rundown place, the doors were made of steel and Deidara just was not strong enough to break through it. "I give up," he sighed dejectedly hanging his head... and that was when something caught his eye. Kneeling down and picking up the pieced of paper that was just tucked underneath the slit of the door, he stared at the unmarked note with a small glimmer of hope that it was going to be something from Itachi, a secret love letter perhaps or maybe an invitation somewhere. A grin started to spread across his face cocksure that it was, tearing open the top pulling out the paper inside scanning over the letter.

That smirk only stayed across his face for a brief moment, dropping down to a frown unbelieving of what it told him. There was no way... this must have been a mistake, yes one big mistake...

This was not the dream world that he was supposed to be living in, this wasn't even reality. Why couldn't there be a place situation between?


End file.
